kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Histori
http://www.revistakuvendi.net/histori.html Kryengritja më e madhe ilire kundër pushtuesve romakë ka qenë ajo e viteve 6-9 të e.sonë. Ajo dallohet nga kryengritjet e tjera për shtrirjen e gjerë të saj, pjesëmarrjen e popullsive të tëra ilire, për luftën e paepur të kryengritësve dhe për gjendjen e vështirë që krijoi për shtetin romak. Kryengritja filloi në një kohë kur Perandoria Romake, duke vazhduar politikën pushtuese të saj, po përgatitej për luftën kundër markomanëve gjermanikë, të cilët kishin krijuar në tokat e Çekisë së sotme një federatë fisnore të fuqishme. Shteti skllavopronar romak kishte ngarkuar me tribute popujt e pushtuar dhe i kishte detyruar të jepnin rekrutë për luftërat e reja pushtuese. Për luftën kundër markomanëve ishte përgatitur një ushtri e madhe prej 12 legjionesh, e cila do të plotësohej me reparte ndihmëse. Ushtarët e këtyre reparteve do të rekrutoheshin kryesisht tek fiset e mëdha të veriut: dalmatët, desidiatët, panonët etj. Rekrutimi i bërë me forcë i shtyti përsëri në kryengritje ilirët, që ishin rënduar edhe nga pagesa e taksave. Dalmatët edhe para kësaj kryengritjeje kishin qëndruar të qetë. Të parët u ngritën desidiatët dhe shumë shpejt kryengritja u përhap edhe tek popullsitë e tjera ilire, nga lumenjtë Sava e Dava në veri, deri tek lumi Mat në jug, ku u ngritën pirustët. Kjo ka qenë kryengritja më e madhe ku, për të parën herë, një tërësi popullsish ilire rrokën armët së toku dhe u hodhën në luftë kundër pushtuesve romakë. Ushtria kryengritëse ilire përbëhej nga 200 mijë këmbësorë e 9 000 kalorës dhe udhëhiqej nga tre komandantë: nga Bato Desidiati dhe nga një tjetër Bato e Pini nga fisi i breukëve panonë. Duke bashkërenditur veprimet e tyre, kryengritësit ilirë filluan operacionet në tri drejtime: 1) Një grup kryengritësish u drejtuan nga krahinat bregdetare adriatikase dhe, duke çliruar mjaft qytete e kështjella, zbritën në jug deri në afërsi të qytetit të Apolonisë, në provincën e Maqedonisë. 2) Një grup tjetër kryengritësish u drejtua nga veriperëndimi, për të çliruar krahinat ilire në kufi me Italinë dhe për të forcuar mbrojtjen në këto vise. 3) Një pjesë tjetër e kryengritësve qëndroi në brendësi të viseve dalmate, duke pasur si detyrë jo vetëm çlirimin e plotë të vendit, por edhe organizimin e mbrojtjes. Lufta çlirimtare e ilirëve dhe fitoret e para të tyre u bënë shqetësuese për romakët, të cilët po humbnin kështu tokat e pushtuara në pjesën veriore të Ballkanit. Vrulli i kësaj lufte e tronditi shumë pushtetin qendror romak. Në Romë u shpall mobilizimi i përgjithshëm. Vetë perandori Oktavian lëshoi kushtrimin në senat, se “në dhjetë ditë, po të mos merren masa mbrojtjeje, armiku mund të hyjë brenda në Romë”. Perandori kërkoi që për nevojat e ushtrisë shtresat e pasura të jepnin një pjesë të pasurisë së tyre. U thirrën nën armë veteranët e luftërave të mëparshme dhe u pranuan në ushtri edhe skllevërit e liruar. Me markomanët shteti romak bëri një marrëveshje, e cila u lehtësua edhe nga fakti që nuk kishin filluar veprimet e luftës. Legjionet romake, të dërguara kundër markomanëve dhe të vëna nën komandën e Tiberit, morën urdhër të drejtohen për në Iliri, ku ziente kryengritja. Me gjithë masat e forta që mori Perandoria Romake, gjatë dy viteve të para të luftimeve me legjionet romake, iniciativa ishte në duart e kryengritësve, të cilët duke vepruar me shpejtësi dhe shkathtësi e goditnin ushtrinë romake në befasi dhe në disa drejtime në një kohë, sulmonin kolonat e furnizimit etj. Në luftë kundër kryengritësve ilirë, shteti romak solli nga Siria dy legjione nga më të fortat, kërkoi ndihmën e aleatit të tij Remetalkut, mbretit të Trakëve dhe dërgoi në Ilirik komandantët më të mirë ushtarakë. Ushtria romake gjatë operacioneve në viset ilire përdori të gjitha mjetet për të mposhtur qëndresën e ilirëve, forcën e armëve, djegien e qendërbanimeve të ilirëve kryengritës, shkatërrimin e arave, të kopshteve e të pyjeve, vrasjen e kthimin e popullsisë ilire në skllevër. Në vitin e tretë të kryengritjes duke shfrytëzuar gjendjen e vështirë të krijuar pas dimrit të fortë në vitet 7/8, duke përdorur intrigat dhe përçarjet, romakët mundën me anë premtimesh të bënin për vete Baton, njërin prej prijësve breukë. Megjithëse Batoja i breukëve u kap shpejt nga kryengritësit dhe u dënua si tradhtar, kryengritësit panonë ishin përçarë dhe ushtria romake mundi ta shtypte qëndresën e fiseve kryengritëse të Panonisë. Në vitin 9 vatra kryesore të kryengritjes mbetën krahinat dalmate. Shteti romak, në luftën kundër kryengritësve ilirë angazhoi të gjitha forcat ushtarake të grumbulluara. Kryengritësit ilirë, ndër të cilët forcën kryesore e përbënin dalmatët, qenë të detyruar t’u bënin ballë sulmeve të një ushtrie armike disa herë më të madhe dhe që zotëronte mjete të shumta lufte. Kryengritësit dalmatë treguan në luftimet kundër legjioneve romake një trimëri e vendosmëri të madhe dhe u shkaktuan dëme të shumta armiqve. Nën muret e kështjellës së Andetrit, në Dalmati romakët nga rrethues u shndërruan në të rrethuar dhe shpëtuan nga një katastrofë e madhe, të ndihmuar përsëri nga tradhtia e disa përfaqësuesve të parisë vendase. Në mbrojtje të një kështjelle tjetër, Arbudës, me kryengritësit u bashkuan edhe gratë, të cilat për të mos rënë në duart e armiqve u hodhën me fëmijët e tyre në zjarrin që kishte përfshirë kështjellën dhe në humnerat poshtë saj. Kështjellat dalmate, të mbrojtura nga kryengritësit ranë në duart e pushtuesve romakë si gërmadha dhe pa banorë. Popullsi të veçanta ilire e vazhduan qëndresën edhe pas rënies së kështjellave dalmate. Të fundit që u mposhtën qenë desidiatët e pirustët, të cilët sikurse shkruan historishkruesi romak Velei Paterkuli, pjesëmarrës në luftën kundër kryengritësve ilirë, “ishin pothuaj të pathyeshëm në sajë të pozitës së vendeve dhe të maleve, të natyrës së tyre të egër, të zotësisë së tyre të çuditshme për të luftuar...”. Kryengritja e ilirëve e viteve 6-9 të e.sonë, sipas historishkruesit romak Suetonit, “ishte më e tmerrshme nga të gjitha luftërat e jashtme pas luftës punike”. Gjatë luftës për mposhtjen e kryengritjes shkruan një tjetër historianshkrues antik, “shumë njerëz humbën dhe u shpenzua një sasi e madhe të hollash. Sepse gjatë kësaj lufte u desh të mblidhej shumë ushtri, ndërsa plaçka e luftës ka qenë shumë e paktë”. Pasojat e kryengritjes së madhe ilire, dobësimi i fuqisë ushtarake të Perandorisë Romake, që nuk dispononte mjete të mjaftueshme për një luftë të re, u dukën shumë qartë në disfatën e në humbjen e tri legjioneve në pyllin e Teutiburgut në viset gjermane. Kryengritja e madhe e ilirëve e viteve 6-9 krijoi në Perandori një situatë të nderë e të vështirë. Ajo i dha fund periudhës agresive të politikës së jashtme të Oktavianit. Shteti romak u detyrua të hiqte dorë nga politika e tij pushtuese kundër markomanëve gjermanikë dhe Evropës Qendrore. Raprezaljet që bënë romakët në viset ku shpërtheu kryengritja qenë të tmerrshme. Kryengritësve iu mor toka dhe çdo gjë që kishin; disave u prenë duart, kurse shumë të tjerë u shitën si skllevër. Vetëm pas më shumë se një shekulli e gjysmë luftimesh pushtuesit romakë mundën të mposhtnin qëndresën e armatosur të ilirëve dhe t’i nënshtronin “në një farë mënyre”. Straboni shkruante asokohe se shkretimi i Ilirisë “ka filluar prej shumë kohësh dhe në disa vise nuk ka pushuar as sot e kësaj dite për shkak të kryengritjeve...”. “Romakët po ngrehin lëmet në shtëpitë e tyre”. Pas kryengritjes së madhe të viteve 6-9 të e.sonë ndonëse nuk pati lëvizje të mëdha të organizuara të ilirëve kundër romakëve, qëndresa e ilirëve ndaj pushtuesve, e sidomos kundër romanizimit e asimilimit vazhdoi gjatë. http://ilirida_gv_cajle.beepworld.de/historia_ilirides.htm Historia_ ILIRIDA Historia Shqiptare Ju përshendesim & Mirë se vini ne Iliridën tuaj te lirë ILIRIDA Pozita Gjeografike: Ilirida gjendet ne qender te Gadishullit Ballkanit. Në veri, kufizohet me Kosovën dhe Serbinë, në lindje Bullgarinë, në jug Greqinë dhe në perendim Shqipërinë. Sipërfaqja: 25,433 km2. Kryeqytet: Shkupi. Popullsia: 1 milion Shqipëtar jetojn në Maqedoni, pjesa me e madhe në pjesën perendimore, ishte me Shqipëri deri në vitin 1945. Në pjesen perendimore të Maqedonisë, Shqiptaret janë vendas.Qytetet e Iliridës: Kumanova, Shkupi, Tetova, Gostivari, Kercova, Dibra, Struga, Ohri, Prespa, Manastiri. Përberja Etnike: Që nga, kur Maqedonia u nda nga Yugoslavia, slavet janë shumicë, Slav 50%. Shqiptaret 40% dhe te tjeret 10% Turq, Rom dhe Bullgaret. Gjuha: Shqip. Organizimi: Shqiptaret reprezentohen ne Kuvendin Maqedon nga Partia e Prosperitetit Demokratik(PPD), Partia Demokratike Shqiptare(PDSH) dhe Bashkimi Demokratik per Integrim(BDI) Ekonomia: Agrikultur të mirë. Shumica e popullsisë, në veçanti Shqiptaret punojn jashtë. Vetem 3% Shqiptaret punojn në vende Shtetrore. Situata e tanishme: Qeveria Maqedone nuk njeh intersat Shqiptare. Shqiptaret vazhdojnë të bejnë perpjekjet qe te mos njihen si pakic. Shkollave Fillore ju mungojn sendet kryesore, ILIRIA Trevë në pjesën perëndimore të Ballkanit antik, e banuar nga ilirët. Përmendet për herë të parë në gjysmën e dytë të shek. IV p.e.r. nga demosteni si fqinjë perëndimore e Maqedonisë. Me formimin e mbretërisë Ilire emri Ilir mori edhe kuptimin e ngushtë politik. Në Veri kufizohej me Panoninë në Sava; në lindje me Mezinë, Dakinë e Trakinë në luginat e lumenjëve Timak (Ibër), Marg (Moravë dhe Aks (Vardar); në Juglindje me Maqedoninë në rrjedhën e sipërme të Haliakmonit; në Jug me Epirin në malet e Akrokerauneve (malet e vetëtimes) dhe luginën e sipërme të Aosit (Vjosës). Ndahej në Ilirinë e Veriut dhe në të jugut në kufi me lumin Narone (Neretva). Kishte mjaft krahina, më kryesoret e të cilave ishin: Liburnia, Dalmatia, Autara, Dardania, Ardia, Labia, Partha, Penestia, Pajonia, Lynku, Dasaretia, Atintania etj. Në shek. IV-III p.e.r. pjesa më e madhe e saj përfshihej në shtetin ilir nën emrin Mbretëria ilire. Pas luftërave ilire-romake të viteve 229-28, 219 dhe 168 një pjesë e Ilirisë së Jugut u pushtua nga romakët dhe më 149 p.e.r. u fut në përbërjen e provincës së Maqedonisë. Pjesa Veriore me emrin Ilirik u krijua si provincë më vete nga Cezari dhe u vendos nën kontrollin e senatit që e qeveriste nëpërmjet konsujve. Gjatë sundimit të Augustit kaloi nën kontrollin e drejtëpërdrjetë të perandorit dhe qeverisej nga një legat i tij. Pas kryengritjes së viteve 6-9 të e.r. Iliriku u riorganizua dhe u nda në dy provinca: të Dalmacisë dhe të Panonisë. E para përfshinte tokat në veri të Matit deri në lumin Arsia të Istries, e dyta tokat në veri të Dalmacisë e deri në Danub. Dardania u fut në fillim në provincën e Mëzisë së sipërme dhe pastaj u bë provincë më vete. Iliriku mori kuptim më të gjerë në kohën e sundimit të Dioklecianit, duke përfshirë tërë Ballkanin, me përjashtim të Trakisë me 7 provinca në përbërje të një prefekture. Në përdorim si emërtim administartiv Iliriku e humbet pak nga pak kuptimin etnik dhe pas shek. VI nuk përdoret si emër bashkëkohor. ILIRËT 1. Origjina dhe shtrirja gjeografike Ilirët ishin një popullsi e madhe e lashtë e pjesës perëndimore të Ballkanit, që shtriheshin nga Gadishulli i Istries, në në bregun e djathtë të lumit Sava, në luginat e sipërme të Margut ( Morava Jugore ) dhe Aksit ( Vardari ), malet Boion ( Pindi ) e gjirin e Ambrakisë ( gjiri i Artës ), deri në bregun e Adriatikut dhe të jonit. Ilirët u formuan në një proces të gjatë mbi bazat e popullsisë autoktone të epokës së eneolitit pas ardhjes së popullsisë indoevropiane në fund të mijëvejeçarit III p.e.r. Tiparet etnike të popullsisë së re që lind si rrjedhim i simbiozës dhe shkrirjes së tyre, ngjizen gjat periudhës së mesme të bronzit, si rrjedhim i zhvillimit ekonomik-shoqëror. Fiset e veçanta ilire, pajonët dhe tesprotët, përmenden në poemat "Iliada" dhe "Odisea". Emri i përbashkët ILIRË del vetëm në shek. V p.e.r. si përgjithësim i emrit të një fisi që banonte në shpinë të Dyrrahut, ku u krijua bërthama e parë e shtetit ilir.Fiset kryesore ilire ishin: histrët, liburnët, japodët, desidiatët, dalmatët, autarjatët, labeatët, dardanët, pajonët, ardiejt, parthinët, dasaretët, enkelejtë, taulantët, kaonët, tesprotët, molosët, albanët etj. Që nga shek. V p.e.r. me këta emra kuptohej një bashkim teritorial politik me qendër kryesore një qytet të madh, i qeverisur me nëpunës të zgjedhur çdo vit ( koinonet e bylinëve, amantëve, parthinëve, prasaibëve). 2. Rendi ekonomiko-shoqërorë Në fillimet e tij procesi i formimit të etnosit ilir u shoqërua me kalimin nga rendi gjinor matrarkal në shoqërinë fisnore patrarkale. Në periudhën e mesme të bronzit filloi diferencimi ekonomike shoqërorë tek Ilirët, ndërsa në bronzin e vonë ky diferencim mori përpjestime më të gjera. Dendësimi i këtyre dukurive gjat kohës së hekurit krijoi premisat për vendosjen e marëdhënjeve skllavopronare, në fillim në krahinat jugore dhe perëndimore më vonë në ato veriore dhe lindore të Ilirisë. Vendosja e plotë e rendit skllavopronarë në Ilirinë e Jugut, shënohet me formimin e qyteteve ilire në shek. V, dhe dhe veçanërisht në shek IV me urbanizimin edhe të krahinave lindore e veriore. Në shek. IV-III ky proces shtrihet edhe në Dardani e në Ilirinë e Veriut. Në burimet e shkruara shfrytëzimi i punës së njeriut përmendet që nga shek. IV me prospelatet e ardianëve dhe "dullët" e dardanëve. Gjat shek. III-II nevojat për skllevër përballoheshin nga luftërat, pirateria, skllavëria për borxhe. Skllevër të shumtë përmenden në qytetin ilir Pelion. Nga mbishkrimet e Butrintit, Bylisit dhe Klosit dëshmohet një legjislacion i rregullt mbi trajtimin e skllevërve në qytetet ilire. Forma private e pronës dëshmohet nga vulat e punishteve. Krahas saj ekzistonte prona skllavopronare shtetërore. prona private zotëronte edhe në bujqësi, ku zbatohej me qira e tokës nga pronarët e mëdhenjë. Qendra kryesore të prodhimit skllavopronar dhe të këmbimit ishin qytetet. Disa prej tyre prenë monedha bronzi për shkëmbimet në tregun krahinor. Gjat shek. IV-II p.e.r. , prodhimet e qyteteve ilire konkurruan mallrat helene në tregjet rreth tyre. Pushtimi romak solli rënien e qyteteve dhe të ekonomisë ilire në shek. II-I p.e.r. Nga shek. I p.e.r., filloi një lulëzim ekonomik i mbështetur kryesisht në bujqësinë. Në këtë periudhë krijohen qendra të mëdha qytetare edhe në viset veriore e lindore ilire si Narona, Salona, Skupi, Heraklea etj. Në tokat e grabitura u krijuan latifunde ku u zbatua gjerësisht puna e skllevërve. Që nga shek. II e.r.,pushtuesit romak e orientuan ekonominë ilire nga bujqësia, blegtoria dhe shfrytëzimi i minierave. Tregtia u orientua nga eksporti drejt romës. Rruga kryesore u bë ajo Egnatia. Klasa skllavopronare përveç vendësve përbëhej nga kolonë romak dhe të ardhur nga krahina të ndryshme të preandorisë. U shtua përdorimi i skllavërisë në ekonomi dhe në fshatra u thellua procesi i shpronësimit të fshatarëve të lirë dhe u zgjerua shtresa e mëditësve. Qëndresa e skllevërve dhe të varfërve mori formë të armatosur me lëvizjen e latronëve ( "kusarëve" ) në Dardani. Kriza e rendit skllavopronar dhe dyndjet e barbarëve u pasqyruan në ekonominë ilire me vendosjen e sistemit të kolonatit në shek. IV të e.r. Shekujt IV-VI të e.r. shënojnë një rënie të qyteteve dhe zotërim të ekonomisë bujqësore. Krahas dyndjeve barbare një goditje e fortë i dhanë rendit skllavopronar në Iliri kryengritjet e skamareve ( "kusarëve" ) në vitet 570-580 të e.r., duke përgatitur kalimin në rendin feudal. 3. Historia Krahas lindjes së marrëdhënieve skllavopronare, gjat shek. VI-V p.e.s. lind edhe shteti Ilir, si organ i sundimit klasor. Në shek. IV-II p.e.s. ai bëhet një faktor i rëndësishëm politik në Ballkan. Nga forma politike shteti ilir ishte një monarki e trashëguar ku sundonin përfaqësuesit e aristokracisë skllavopronare. Ndarjet administrative të tij kishin në qendër qytetet kryesore, ku qëndronte dinasti i caktuar nga mbreti. Brenda kuadrit monarkik të shtetit ilir qytetet dhe krahinat rreth tyre kishin një vetëqeverisje në formën e bashkësive me në krye një këshill ekzekutiv nëpunësish të zgjedhur çdo vit dhe një këshill legjeslativ. Në shek. V-VI p.e.r. shteti ilir formohet plotësisht si organ i sundimit klasor, i mbështetur në zhvillimin ekonomik e shoqërorë të Ilirisë. Mbreti më aktiv ishte Bardhyli, që thyen maqedonët dhe i vë në vartësi, besëlidhet me Dionisin e Sirakuzës (385) dhe ndeshet me Filipin II të Maqedonisë për rivendosjen e kufirit me lindje (359) Me mbretin Glaukia nis periudha e forcimit të shtetit ilir. Më 335 bëhen përpjekje për çlirimin e tokave lidore ilire, duke përkrahur kryengritjen e Klitit kundër Aleksandrit të Maqedonisë. Sigurohet aleanca me Epirin duke rrëzuar dinastinë promaqedone dhe duke vendosur në fron Pirron (309). Bashkohet Dyrrahu me shtetin ilir dhe çlirohet Apolonia nga zgjedha maqedone (312). Në kohën e pasardhësve të tij, Monunit dhe Mytilit shteti forcohet ekonomikisht, duke prerë monedha argjendi dhe bronzi dhe stabilizon kufijt me shtetin maqedon dhe epirot. Pas mesit të shek. III me Pleurian dhe Agronin nis periudha e lulzimit të shtetit ilir. Pas thyerjes së etol¨rvr në Medion (231) dhe aleancës me Epirin dhe Akarnaninë ilirët dalin si forca më e madhe politike në Ballkan. Rënia ndesh synimeve të Romës për hegjemoninë në Adriatik bëhet shkak për agresionin romak. Në parapritje nën udhëheqjen e Teutës ilirët sigurojnë bregdetin duke marrë Kërkyrën dhe duke rrethuar Apoloninë, Dyrrahun dhe Isën. Në dy luftërat e para me Romën (229-218 p.e.r. ) shteti ilir thyhet dhe kufizohet në veri të Matit. Me mbretin Gent (186-168) shteti ilir fillon përsëri politikën antiromake dhe futet në aleancë me Maqedoninë dhe Dardaninë. Me betejën e Shkodrës (168 p.e.r.) ushtritë ilire thyen dhe shteti ilir shkatërrohet. Më vonë ilirët bëjnë një radhë kryengritjesh kundër pushtimit romak më kryesorja e të cilave ishte Kryengritja Ilire e vitit 6-9 e.r. Ilirët vazhdojnë të përmenden deri në shek. VI e.r. si një popullsi me tipare të veçanta etnike. Nga rdhët e tyre dolën personalitete të shquara të perandorisë Romake e Bizantine, si gojëtari Asin Epikadi dhe juristi Prisku, perandorët e shek. III.IV e.r. Klaudi II, Aureljani, Diokleciani, Maksimin Daza, Konstanci, Konstantini I, Juliani, Justini, Justiniani etj. 4.Kultura Dallimi i tipareve kulturore të ilirëvebëhet gjithnjë më qartë gjat periudhës së mesme dhe sidomos në fund të kohës së bronzit. Qeramika si element tipik karakterizohet nga përdorimi i gjerë i formave me dy vegje të dala mbi buzë dhe zbukurimi me motive gjeometrike. Në këtë periudhë krijohen edhe vendbanimet e fortifikuara, të cilat karakterizohen nga ndarja e hapsirës së brendshme nga disa radhë muresh koncentrike.Metalurgjia vendase prodhon tipa të ndryshmëm armësh mbi bazën e prototipave egjean me një përpunim të formave. Veglat kryesore ishin sëpatat e tipave vendas "dalamto-shqiptare" dhe "shkodrane", si dhe tipi jugor i sëpatës dytehëshe. Uniteti shoqërorë i popullsisë ilire shprehet nga i njëjti rit varrimi me kodërvarre. Në kohën e hekurit theksohen tiparet e përbashkëta kulturore të popullsisë ilire dhe marrin një shtrirje më të gjerë. Për rajonet jugore qeramika mbështetet në forma dyvegjëshe dhe pikturimi bëhet veçori edhe për trevat të Epirit dhe Maqedonisë perëndimore. Për trevat veriore përdoreshin të njëjtat forma të qeramikës, por zbukurimi bëhej me inçizim, gërvishje ose reliev me motive gjeometrike. Vendbanimet e fortifikuara kthehen edhe në qendra ku prodhohet qeramika ose punohen metale për nevojat e bashkësisë fisnore dhe shkëmbim në natyrë. Një shfaqje të re të shek. VIII-VII p.e.r. përfaqësojnë parzmoret, kollçinjtë dhe përkrenaret e zbukuruara prej bronzi, që i takojnë shtresës së kalorësve aristokrat. Shtohen në këtë kohë armët prej hekuri, me një trajtim vendas, që zëvendësojnë plotësisht tipat prej bronzi. Që nga fundi i shek. VIIp.e.r. me krijimin e premisave për vendosjen e marëdhënjeve skllavopronare vihen re ndryshime në kulturën materiale të ilirëve. Krijohen qendrat e fortifikuara protourbane të rrethura me mure gurësh të punuar, si vendbanime të shtresave të reja shoqërore. prodhimi zejtar mbështetet në traditën e periudhës së hershme të hekurit duke përpunuar forma e veglave të punës, armëve, zbukurimeve dhe qeramikës. Pas mesit të shek. Vp.e.r. nga vendbanimet protourbane krijohen qytetet e mirëfillta. Qytetet më të rënfësishme ishin qendra prodhimi dhe këmbimi dhe njëkohësisht ishin qendra të teritoreve gjeografike të njohura me emrin fise, ku vepronin qendra më të vogla zejtare e bujqësore. Vendbanimet kryesore rrethoheshin me mure gurësh të punuar. Në urbanistikën e qendrave të mëdha në shek. IV-III zbatohet sistemi ortogonal. Brenda qytetit veçohet agoraja me godinat kryesore shoqërore: teatrin, stoan, tempullin, gimnazin. Banesat janë të tipit me koridor qendror për shtresat zejtare me hajat ose gjysmëkat për qendrat bujqësore ose peristil për klasat e pasura. Varrezat janë të sheshta dhe vendosen pran hyrjeve të qyteteve. prodhimi skllavopronar mbështetej në shkëmbimin mall-para. Përdoreshin monedhat e shtetit ilir, të Apollonisë, Dyrrahut, Skodrës, Lisit, Bylisit, Amantias etj. Fondi i veglave të punës u shtua krahas specializimit të degëve të zejtarisë. Poçeria prodhonte sipas kërkesave të tregut forma vendase ose të përpunuara sipas tipave helenë. Në shek. III.II p.e.r. punishtet shtetërore dhe private zotërojnë plotësisht tregun ilir dhe ngushtojnë importin helen. Mjeshtërit ilir përmenden si ndërtues të aftë të anijeve liburne. Veshja e burrave përbëhej nga këmisha e shkurtër mbi gjunjë dhe e mbërthyer në supi e djathtë, e lidhur në mes dhe rrallë nga tirqit. Mbi të lidhej një veshje e lehtë e tipit të gunës. Për gratë veshja bazë ishte këmisha me mëngë të shkurtëra dhe një linjë pa mëngë me prerje trekëndëshe në gjoks. Armatimi përbëhej nga përkrenarja me hapje katërkëndëshe për fytyrën, mburoja e rrumbullakët me rrathë e gjysmërrathë koncentrik, shpata, hanxhari, heshtat etj. Me shtetin ilir, format dhe taktitkat e luftimit u përpunuan në një art ushatrak ilir. Mjetet e shkrimit dhe mbishkrimet ndeshen edhe në qendrat e vogla. Si gjuhë kulture përdorej greqishtja dhe të gjitha mbishkrimet janë gjetur në këtë gjuhë. Arti u zhvillua lidhur me nevojat praktike. Skulptura e rrumbullakët dhe relievi u përdorën kryesisht në arkitekturë dhe varreza. Qendrat kryesore ishin Amantia, Bylisi, Dimali, Belshi. Besimi ia përshati perënditë e panteonit helen ideologjisë skllavopronare ilire, duke ruajtur format e lashta të kultit vendas. 5.Gjuha ishte ilirishtja. Prej saj janë ruajtur pak glosa, si: sika-thika, peli-pleq (Epir), aspetos-i shpejt ( Epir ), sabaja-një lloj birre etj. Janë transmetuar nga autorët antikë një numër i madh emrash gjeografik e njerëzorë, disa prej të cilave shpjegohen me gjuhën shqipe, si Dardania me "dardhë", Dalmatia "delme, dele", Ulkin "ujk", Bardhyl me "bardhë", Balaj me "balë", Daz me "dash" etj. Në bazë të fjalëformimit , parashtresave e prapashtresave dhe ndryshimeve që kanë pësuar fjalët, ilirishtja është përcaktuar si një gjuhë indoevropiane. A e dini se: fenikët kanë qenë të parët që kanë shpikur alfabetin... Teoria mbi ilirët - sipas James Wm. Gjendet një tempull ilir kushtuar Afërditës . Pergatiti: Burhan Seferi 07 February 2005 Albanian flag AKSH-ja nuk është Gogol o shkretanë të mjerë, Gogolë jeni ju që e pengoni dhe e dënoni AKSH-në! LETËR E HAPUR Politikanëve shqiptarë kudo në trojet shqiptare që të nxitur nga interesat personale, grupore dhe partiake, të cilët e kanë shitur shpirtin tek të huajt, të nxituar dhe pa hezituar po e dënojnë AKSH-në. Xhemil ZEQIRI- Fadil SHYTI Elementë të tillë servilë tek të huajt dhe kundër-kombëtar si Sejdiu, Çeku, Majko, Berisha e të tjerë, shpejtuan ta pengojnë dhe dënojnë këtë forcë ushtarake çlirimtare, madje para qeveritarëve të Serbisë dhe qeveritarëve sllavë dhe të tjerë që e kanë rrethuar e okupuar Kosovën me vise të tjera shqiptare, harrojnë se në këtë kohë kur kombit po i rrezikohet qenia fizike, kur atdheu ynë po ri-copëtohet, kombit po i rrezikohet ardhmëria, nga armiqtë tanë shekullorë, kjo që po bëjnë këta shkretanë është hiq më pak se verbësi politike e cila po ri-përsëritë kohën e errët, gjendjen që dikur e krijoi ish-”babai” i tyre politik titisti, Ibrahim Rugova. Dihet botërisht kur në skenën historike doli e famshmja UÇK, ishte Rugova &Co, të cilët pa i peshuar fjalët, u hodhën si ujqërit të ulërinin ta pengonin e ta dënonin paskrupullt atë forcë ushtarake çlirimtare, përkundër faktit që koha e tregoi mjerimin e tyre politikë, sot o kurrë nuk i kërkuan falje popullit për ato prononcime të poshtra. Fatkeqësisht, kori i shkretanëve filloi edhe ndaj përbuzjes së forcës ushtarake të AKSH-së. Është në “nderin” dhe në përgjegjësinë e tyre para brezave që do vinë, për të gjitha këto marrëzira politike që po i bëjnë, por një gjë duhet ta kenë të qartë këta zotërinj që u ka marrë koka erë tradhtie se: “jemi të bindur që s´janë më kohët e kaluara kur këta dhe sivëllezërit e tyre pacifistë titistë e të tjerë do të munden ta kapin lehtë “trenin e historisë” sonë të re, jemi të bindur se udhëheqja largpamëse e krahut politikë të kësaj force reale ushtarake e dalë nga gjiri i popullit tonë të kalitur në beteja të lavdishme kundër okupatorëve sllavë në trojet etnike shqiptare; nuk do të lejojë që nesër në një ditë me diell të jeni ata që do të keni pjesë në sofrën e logut e të dialogut kur do të shtrohet për zgjidhje ardhmëria e shtetit tonë shqiptar sipas parimit “ një komb një shtet” dhe se do të keni pjesë për të projektuar ardhmërinë e kombit tonë tani të ndarë copë-copë si një monedhë kusuritjeje, jemi të bindur se fitoret tona të lirisë dhe të ribashkimit të kombit do të arrihen me çdo çmim, më mirë do të ishte të ishim bashkë, e jo të përçarë si dje, por në rast se ju nuk keni kurajën ta bëni këtë bashkim, por ia futni thikën prapa shpine kësaj flakadaneje të lirisë dhe të ribashkimit, ne po ua themi me përgjegjësi morale dhe penale se: do të keni përgjegjësi historike për gjithçka e pakëndshme që do të ndodhë brenda kufijve të Shqipërisë Natyrore”. Ne, nuk e duam irakizimin e shqiptarëve, por në rast se ju i fryni zjarrit, dijeni mirë se kartat tuaja do të digjen me kohë, ju nuk do të mbeteni jo në ballë por as në bisht të historisë. Ju, po zotoheni se nuk do të ndodhin ato çfarë ndodhën këto tetë vjet dhe fatkeqësisht po ndodhin sot: - ju thoni nuk do të ketë ndarje të Kosovës, kurse në fakt Kosova u nda në enklava dhe Mitrovica e pësoi fatin e Dibrës. Tani veriu i Kosovës dhe sidomos Mitrovica e Veriut, e cila sipas jush me rezolutën 1244, është dashur të administrohet nga UNMIK-u dhe KFOR- i, të dhe nga SHPK-ja, e TMK-ja. Kurse, as tani pas tetë vjetësh kjo nuk u arrit; prandaj atje ka shpërthyer dhuna mbi shqiptarët. Shqetëson fakti se nga kjo dhunë shumë familje shqiptare po detyrohen të shpërngulen nga trojet e veta stërgjyshore. Zotërinj! Këto janë fakte tepër të hidhura që nuk mund të tejkalohen lehtë nga ne. Mos thoni pastaj: pse shkoi AKSH-ja, për t' i përzënë kriminelët serbë të "Car Llazarëve"?! Po këtë fat të hidhur po e përjeton edhe popullsia e Kosovës Lindore (Preshevë, Medvegjë dhe Bujanoc) nga dhuna që po ushtron xhandarmeria serbe mbi popullin shqiptar të kësaj krahine shqiptare. Ju thoni, vendin tonë do ta mbrojnë institucionet tona në bashkëpunim me KFOR-in, ndërsa, gjakpirësit serbë të gardës “Car Llazarit” kërcënojnë me luftë të re, Kosovës i duhet një forcë sinqertë mbrojtëse. Derisa, dolën në skenë këto forca të errëta që hapur e hedhin vallen e okupimit ato të cilat kurrë qeveria serbe nuk i dënoi, po përse të mos e ketë edhe kombi shqiptar një forcë të çlirimit dhe përse ju o “të nderuar” shpejtoni ta pengoni dhe ta dënoni?!!! Dihet mirëfilli nga të gjithë se kur mungon vigjilenca e udhëheqjes së një vendi për t´i zgjidhur çështjet e pazgjidhura me mjete diplomatike (paqësore) domosdoshmërisht populli detyrohet nxjerrë në skenë elementë përparimtarë, lëvizje dhe ushtri çlirimtare. Prandaj, dalja ne skenë e Lëvizjes Vetëvendosje dhe tani dalja në skenë e AKSH-së nuk ashte asgjë tjetër veç një reagim i drejtë kundër rrugës së tradhtisë që po ndjekë politika shqiptare që nga presidentët dhe i tërë aparati "demokratik", pra institucionet që i përfaqësojnë sot pozitë dhe opozitë. Jo zotrinjë ! Çështja shqiptare nuk zgjidhet me premtime boshe dhe me tërheqje nga pozicionet e drejta që na takojnë ne si komb. Ndërsa, të huajt pastaj të na marrin lehtë nëpër këmbë, të vendosin si të duan për fatet tona! Dihet gjithashtu botërisht se që nga Konferenca famëkeqe e Londrës (1913) deri në Konferencën famëkeqe të Rambujës , atdheu ynë u copëtua si mos më keq. Revolton në veçanti fakti kur kryeministri, Sali Berisha, ish-opozitari i cili bënte thirrje të mos nënshkruhet në Rambuje se kjo është tradhti, prej nga doli rezoluta famëkeqe 1244, e cila shqiptarët përkundër gjithë atyre vuajtjeve, derdhën gjakun rrëke dhe asgjë nuk fituam më shumë se “sovranitetin e Serbisë mbi Kosovën” , kurse tani kur erdhi në pushtet me njëmijë e një makinacione politike, fitoi me “votën e lirë” ka ndërruar “faqen”, e përkrahë Konferencën e Rambujës dhe po ky “politikan” sharlatan mundohet ta mashtrojë popullin shqiptar se paketa e Ahtissaarit na qenka e mjaftueshme dhe e dobishme për Kosovën. Duke përdorur fraza bombastike si e çliruam Kosovën , ky dhe homologu i tij në Prishtinë, nuk duan ta pranojnë faktin e hidhur se Kosova nuk u çlirua por ka rënë në një robëri moderne kolonialiste. Tani, ahtisarianët po i mbrojnë interesat serbe , kurse titistët autonomistë dhe servilët e tyre “opozitarë” po e përshëndesin si fitore të madhe!!! Ikën kohët kur UNMIK-u , maskohej si mbrojtës i shqiptarëve të Kosovës, këtyre gënjeshtrave u erdhi fundi , aspak nuk duhet besuar ato gjepura... Këta “administratorë ndërkombëtarë”, janë në fakt kolonizatorë ndërkombëtarë. Për më tepër e treguan edhe fytyrën e vërtetë të vrasësve 10 shkurt 2007, kur gjatë protestave të Lëvizjes Vetëvendosje na vranë rininë tonë heroike. Duke u bazuar nga këto, kryetari i parlamentit kukull të Kosovës, aspak nuk ka të drejtë kur thotë se: “ shqiptarët i mbron UNMIK-u dhe KFOR-i”!... Siç u theksua edhe në deklaratën e pjesëtarëve të AKSH-së: “ ne nuk jemi kundër KFOR-it, por ne jemi për ta mbrojtur nga sulmet serbe popullin e pambrojtur shqiptar”, fort mirë po dihet nga të gjithë se pikërisht tani rreth kufijve me Serbinë, po bëhen provokacione të rënda dhe popullsia shqiptare po detyrohet të largohet nga trojet e veta. Derisa nuk zgjidhet drejt çështja shqiptare, derisa Serbia dhe shtetet aleate të saj do të kërcënojnë me luftëra të reja, është krejt e natyrshme dhe e drejtë e popullit tonë të organizojë forca të reja çlirimtare. Bisedë me z. Gafur Adili 1. Zoti Adili kohëve të fundit, sidomos pas përkeqësimit të gjendjes në Maqedoni, njerëzit Ju lakojnë dhe pjesëtojnë në forma të ndryshme. Ku është dhe çka bën Gafur Adili këto ditë? 1. Zoti Adili kohëve të fundit, sidomos pas përkeqësimit të gjendjes nëMaqedoni, njerëzit Ju lakojnë dhe pjesëtojnë në forma të ndryshme. Ku ështëdhe çka bën Gafur Adili këto ditë? Pergjigja : Besoj qe tani me opinioni kombetar shqiptar dhe ai nderkombetare di sekush ne fakt jam. Jetoj ne Tiane dhe vazhdoje te drejtojFRONTIN PER BASHKIM KOMBETAR SHQIPTAR (FBKSH)dhe te gjitha strukturat politiko-ushtarake te tij.Kete detyre do ta ushtroj deri ne KUVENDIN KOMBETAR TE FBKSH-se,ku krahas meje do te kete edhe 4 kandidature te tjera per Kryetar teFBKSH-se. 2. A është e vërtetë se nga burgu shtëpiak në Tiranë, apo nga ndonjë formëtjetër e izolimit Ju dirigjoni me grupe të armatosura në Maqedoni? Jenipërfaqësues i AKSH-së. A keni Ju njerëz në Kondovë? Pergjigja: E para, une nuk jame ne kurrfare burgu, qofte ky edhe arrestshtepijak apo arresttjeter. E dyta, une nuk drejtoj kurrefare grupesh te armatosura, por siq iuthash edhe mesiper, me pergjegjesine me te larte moralo-politike po drejtoj FBKSH-ne, kute gjithakeshillave dhe drejtuesve te FBKSH-se (ne prill 2004) krahas Platformes dheStatutitte FBKSH-se, iu kemi dhene edhe Rregullren e Keshillave te FBKSH-se dheRregullorene Disipliones se AKSH-se, permes te cilave drejtuesit e shumte ne te tegjitha hapsiratshqiptare te SHQIPERISE REALE dhe ne diasporen shqiptare,jo vetem dijne qe te bejne organizimin e FBKSH-se por edhe dejtojnepolitikene ribashkimit kombetar shqiptar. Kurse, sa i perket pyetjes Suaj se a kemi njerez ne Kondove, uneperfundimishtopinionit publik kombetar dhe aq me teper atij nderkombetar po i them seFBKSHdhe strukturat e tij politiko-ushtarake nuk ka anetare vetem ne Kondove,por keshilla dhe anetare kemi kudo ku bukes i thuhet buke dhe ujit-uj,si dhe ne te gjithe mergaten shqiptare neper Bote. 3. Je deklaruar se shqiptarët duhet të jetojnë në një shtet. A është emundur që një Kosovë e tillë siç është sot, një Shqipëri që gjysmë viti ikalon duke u marrë vetëm me zgjedhjet dhe në një Maqedonia ku subjektishqiptar është aq i përçarë sa nuk mund të merret vesh për gjëra elementare,mund të arrihet krijimi i një shteti etnik shqiptar? Pergjigja: Partite politike shqiptare, si ketu ne Tirane, ashtu edhe nePrishtine dhe Tetove,gjate gjithe aktivitetit te tyre e kane percare popullin shqiptar.Fatmiresisht populli yne imrekullueshem kete po e kupton tani dhe shpresat i ka mbeshtetur te FBKSH,te cilinnuk e kam krijuar as une dhe askush tjeter qe mund te pandehe, por e kakrijuargjaku i deshmoreve te kombit. FBKSH-se ka ardhur si njedomosdoshmeri e kohes, ku fatmiresisht edhe nga faktori nderkombetar sot pokonsiderohet opozita e vetme e politikes zyrtare te Tiranes, Prishtines dheTetoves.Pra, FBKSH ka marre mbi shpatulla misionin e ribashkimit kombetar shqiptar.Dhe, gjithe keta qe Ju i ceket ne pyetjen Tuaj une po iu them se,si kurre ndonjehere me pare koha po punon per FBKSH-ne,por nga ana tjeter me lejoni qe gjithe shqiptareve, kudo qe ata jane,publikisht t' iu them se jo vetem une por e gjithe Kryesia Qendrore eFBKSH-se,si dhe drejtuesit e larte te keshillave te FBKSH ne te gjitha krahinat eSHQIPERISE REALEpa u lodhur fare po punojme per kohen e cila po afron dheshume shpejt do te jete e ndritur. 4. Në fund të fundit mendoni se kjo mund të bëhet nëpërmjet diplomacisë aponëpërmjet luftës? Pergjigja: Jemi perpjekur dhe do te vazhdojme te perpiqemi qe kete raarrijme memjete politiko-demokratike, sepse konsiderojme qe shqiptaret edhe gjate tribetejavete fundit kane derdhur gjak te mjaftueshem. Edhe konventat dhe rezolutat eshumta te OKB-se na e garantojne te drejten e vetevendosjes, qe nenkuptonte drejten e ribashkimit kombetar shqiptar. As une dhe askush nga drejtuesiteFBKSH-se nuk e duam luften sepse ate, gjate gjithe historise sone te shkruarmegjak e barot, nuk e ka dashur as populli yne, bije e bija te te cilit jemiedhe ne te FBKSH-se. Nuk do te kisha dashur te riaktualizohej thenia e Avni Rrustemit: "NADETYRONI QE TEKERCASE PUSHKA DHE PASTAJ NA THONI PSE KRISI AJO". 5. Shumë aktuale është këto ditë sërish Maqedonia. Çka parashikoni Ju për tëardhmen e këtij vendi? Pergjigja: IRJM (FYROM) dhe te gjitha shtetet artificiale si ai, kane qenedhe vazhdojnete mbeten "bomba me sahat" te Ballkanit " FUCI BAROTI". Kete gjithmone uakemi berete dijtur gjithe perfaqesuesve nderkombetareve qe na kane kontaktuar, qe nekohen kurisha ne Burgun 313 te Tiranes (nentor 2003) deri edhe para disa ditesh. Atamund tainjorojne kete qe ua thote FBKSH-se,por per gjithcka do te ndodhe pergjegjesia do te bjere vetem mbi ata. 6. Jeni oprimist se megjithatë shekulli në të cilin kemi hyrë do të jetë ishqiptarëve në Ballkan? Pergjigja: Optimizmin t'im se 100 Vjetorin e Pavaresise do ta kremtojme nenje shtet tevetem kombetar shqiptar, me emrin SHQIPERI, fillimisht e bazoj mbi tedrejten legjitime te popullit shqiptar qe te clirohet nga pushtuesit ekolonizatoret sllavo-greke, te drejte qe na e garantojneme dhjetera konventa e rezoluta te OKB-se, si dhe pastaj edhe mbi vullnetine popullitt'im per te jetuar i lire e ribashkuar ne nje shtet te vetem kombetarshqiptar.Republika e Shqiperise eshte shteti i vetem ne bote qe nga te gjitha anetkufizohetme populli dhe trojet e veta etnike.Populli shqiptar kete nuk mund ta pranoje kurre, ashtu si kurren ekurres nuk do te toleroje qe ne Kosove te rikthehet Serbia. Tadiceve,Koshtuniceve dheDrashkoviceve, si dhe aleateve te tyre po iu them qe jo vetem njehere epergjithmoneta harrojne Kosoven Protektorat,por shume shpejt do te binden se do te detyrohen qe te largohen edhe ngaKosovaLindore (Pesheve, Medvegja dhe Bujanoci), nga Krahina e Toplices dhe ngaSanxhaku./Tirane, 22 korrik 2005/ 15 08 2005/F.F. >>AKSH<< Armata Kombëtare Shqiptare Adem & Hamëz Jashari KOSOVA E PAVARURË ADEM JASHAR Adem Jashari lindi në Prekaz të Drenicës, më 28 nëntor 1955 Këtë vit, Shaban Jasharit, krahas Festës së Flamurit, që e festonte për çdo mot, ju shtua edhe një festë tjetër - Ditëlindja e djalit të cilin e pagëzoi: Adem. Dhe ishte e natyrshme që mbi djepin e t´posalindurit në këtë ditë, Djepi të mbulohej me flamurin e Skënderbeut. Kështu ndodhi atë ditë në familjen Jashari, në Prekazin e Ahmet Delisë. Familjes se xha Shabanit iu shtua edhe një pushkë, në Drenicë jehuan krismat e pushkëve për flamur dhe ushtarin e posalindur të lirisë. Xha Shabanit ju duk se jehona e pushkëve që u zbrazën për lindjen e Adem Jasharit po shpërndahej valë - valë nëpër Drenicë e Kosovë si jehona "Oooo o o prite, prite Azem Galicën o heeejjj", e atij sikur ju duk se po ndëgjonte jehonën: "Prite, prite Adem Jasharin o heeejjj". S´do të ishte çudi që atë ditë, xha Shabani t´i kishte ndëgjuar të dy jehonat, se atë ditë e kaluara po e përcaktonte të ardhmen, ishin bërë një. Atë ditë, Flamuri - Lindja - krisma - jehona ishin determinim i një lavdije të madhe. Adem Jashari erdhi në këtë botë me të vetmin ndryshim nga gjithë moshatarët e tij se ky u lind në ditën e fitorevë më të lavdishme të popullit shqiptar, në Ditën e 28 Nëntorit. Kështu nisi jeta në vazhdimësi në Prekazin e lavdive të përsëritshme. Në festë me krisma e këngë edhe vdekjen e bëjnë me krisma e këngë. Xha Shabani ishte i kujdesshëm me të gjithë fëmijtë, por ndaj Ademit tregonte një kujdes të veçantë, ndoshta pse i kujtohej dita e lindjes, i kujtoheshin krismat e pushkës dhe jehonat e përsëritura të atyre krismave në 28 Nëntorin e vitit 1955. Xha Shabani pas Luftës së Dytë Botërore, për një kohë pati ushtruar profesionin e mësuesit, por për shkak të veprimtarisë atdhetare ai do të largohet nga procesi mësimor dhe do merrej me bujqësi. Ai pa ndonjë ngurri vendosi të merrej me punimin e tokës dhe edukimin e fëmijëve në frymën e atdhetarizmes. Kështu po rritej Ademi së bashku me vëllezërit më të mëdhenj, Rifatin dhe Hamzën. Ademi kishte një interesim të veçantë për armët, për të bëmat e prekaziotëve gjatë historisë e sidomos i interesonte akti tepër burrëror i Ahmet Delisë dhe ndihma që ai i pati dhënë fqiut, që ishte sulmuar nga bandat serbe. Sopata e Ahmet Delisë, ajo që bandës çetnike i ndau kokat në dysh, ishtë bërë legjendë, legjendë e historisë në mbrojtje të nderit dhe dinjitetit kombëtar. Adem Jashari kishte një interesim të veçantë për Emin Latin, prekaziotin bashkëluftëtar të Azem e Shotë Galicës, të atij brezi trimash, që në gjithë shqiptarinë njiheshin për të burrëri e trimëri. Ndonëse ky brez i trimave me nam të lirisë, Kosovës nuk i sollen çlirimin e bashkimin kombëtar, por brezave ju lan amanet: pushkët trimërore të lirisë. Ky amanet përcillej nga brezi në brez, nga luftëtari ke luftëtari me porosi, që të përcillej si stafetë deri në fitoren mbi armikun e kombit. Prekazi në mënyrën më besnike e përcolli amanetin e luftëtarëve të lirisë, jo vetëm duke e mbajtur syrin në shënjestër, por duke përcjell jehonën e pushkëve të lirisë nga Prekazi në Drenicë e në Kosovë, jehonë që i mbulonte të gjitha tokat e pushtuara të Shqipërisë. A nuk e tregoi këtë edhe Kulla e Shasivar Alisë, në dimrin e ftohtë të vitit 1945? A nuk u përsërit kjo nga pasardhësi i Emin Latit me 13 maj 1981, kur Tahir Meha mbuloi me turp njësinë speciale të policisë beogradase, duke i shkaktuar humbje të mëdha edhe në njerëz edhe në teknikë luftarake agresorit, që kishte aktivizuar për shuarjen e celulave kryengritëse. Të gjitha këto dhe shumë të tjera që s'u përmendën, lanë gjurmë të thella në edukimin atdhetar të Adem e Hamëz Jasharit dhe çetës së tij trime. Adem dhe Hamez Jashari do të betohen para varrit të Tahir Mehës, se do të vazhdojnë luftën për çlirim deri në fitore. Dhe, ecen guximshëm rrugës së luftëtarëve kombëtarë, duke ngritur si në aspektin organizativ, njashtu edhe duke rritur numerikisht, numrin në rradhët luftëtarëve të lirisë e të pavarësisë, duke ngritur efikasitetin e luftës çlirimtare, me çka ndryshuan rrjedhat e historisë dhe hapen një epokë të re - Epokën e Ushtrisë Çlirimtare të Kosovës. Demonstratat e vitit 1981, ngjarjet e Pranverës së madhe studentore të vitit 1981, të cilat u shëndrruan në Lëvizje të madhe popullore, që me vite mbajten të ndezur flakadanin e lirisë e të çlirimit të kombit, patën ndikim të fortë patriotik në brezin që formuan, organizuan dhe udhëhoqen politikisht dhe ushtarakisht Ushtrinë Çlirimtare të Kosovës. Adem Jashari dhe çeta e tij ka qenë dhe ka mbetur bërthama themeltare e UÇK-së. Në histori mundet edhe të ndodhin ngjarje të rastsishme, por Adem Jashari, çeta dhe familja e tij nuk janë rastësi e historisë, ata me ndërgjegje e vendosmëri u përgatitën për kthesën vendimtare të historisë sonë më të re. Adem Jashari nuk shkoi rastësisht në Shqipëri për të përsosur artin e luftës, të cilin e përvetësonte me shpejtësi të rrufeshme, dallohej nga i gjithë brezi i tij. Në përgatitjet ushtarake tregoi aftësi dhe cilësi të larta në përvetësimin e artit të përdorimit të armeve të ndryshme për luftën çlirimtare. Adem Jashari, ndryshimet që po bëheshin në vitet 90, i shihte me optimizëm, prandaj me vendosmëri e sinçeritet të lartë nisi angazhimin e tij në sferën ushtarake, për organizimin e luftës çlirimtare. Adem Jashari dhe çeta e tij nuk ishin nisur në rrugën e luftës për liri, për hirë të këtij apo atij lideri, pse ky apo ai i paskan sytë e zinj. Ata ishin nisur për çlirimin e Kosovës pa bërë llogari meskine, karieriste apo grabitëse. Ata e donin Kosovën e lirë e të pavarur. Ata ishin të liruar nga ideologjizmat, veç shqiptarizmës. Adem Jashari dhe çeta e tij ndryshimet politike që ndodhen në vitet 90 i priti me optimizëm, besoj shumë, por nuk do të kalojë shumë kohë dhe do të zhgënjehen se kasta e "re" e politikajve po bëhej pengesë e rrjedhave të reja të historisë, po ngulfaste shpirtin luftarak të shqiptarëve liridashës. Kur në fund të vitit 1991, në Kosovë po bëheshin arrestime të të gjithë atyre që ishin përgatitur në Shqipëri, Adem Jashari do të njoftojë çetën e tij dhe të kërkojë nga ata, që të ishin vigjilent se çdo natë armiku mund t´iu trokaste në porta. Ai do t´iu thotë shokëve: "Armët nuk i kemi marrë që t´ia dorëzojmë armikut, por që ta luftojmë deri në fishekun e fundit". Më fjalën e komandantit u pajtuan të gjithë. Dhe, nuk vonoi dita kur armiku do të trokas në portën e Jasharëve. Ishte mëngjesi i hershëm i 30 dhjetorit 1991, ku armiku me një makineri të tërë policore kishte rrethuar Jasharajt dhe kërkuan dorëzimin e Adem Jasharit dhe Jasharëve tjerë. Adem Jashari me vëllezër e shokë apelit të armikut për dorëzim ju përgjigjen me breshëri armësh nga shumë drejtime. Ishte e çartë, çeta e Prekazit kishte vendosur epokën e luftës çlirimtare, ata mes jetës se burgut e të poshtërimit kishin zgjedhur jetën e lavdisë e të lirisë, me të gjitha pasojat që mund t´i kishte. Vetëm të guximshmit nëpër kohë të ndryshme i kanë ndërruar rrjedhat e historisë, kështu ndodhi edhe me Adem Jasharin dhe çetën e tij. Kështu nisin aksionet luftarake mbi policinë e armikut, fillimisht në Drenicë, e për t'u përhapur më vonë ne Llap e Dukagjin, në Drini e kudo në Kosovë. UÇK po bëhëj shpresë për popullin dhe tmerr për armikun, armikut po i rrëshqiste dheu nën këmbë, pasigurinë e shihte të çdo kaçube. Adem Jashari ishte kudo. Ai po bëhej legjendë. Ai ishte kudo ku sulmohej armiku, ai ishte në çdo cep të Kosovës. Vetëm frikacaket nuk mund t´i besonin trimërive e të bëmave të Adem Jasharit, ata nuk dëshironin ndeshjen me armikun dhe sa herë që çeta e tij sulmonte e vriste policinë kriminale të armikut do të thonin: "Këta janë dorë e zgjatur e armikut, janë të Sheshelit apo të Arkanit etj.", - dhe kjo nuk ishte diçka e re, dikush duhej të mbulonte kolaborimin me Beogradin, por paraprakisht duhej akuzohej tjetri. Adem Jashari kishte shumë mundësi, ai kishte zgjedhur me ndërgjegje mundësinë e luftës së armatosur për liri e pavarësi, anipse ai i dinte mundësitë e veprimit luftarak të UÇK-së. Pas luftës se 26 nëntorit 1997, në Llaushë të Re, ku mori pjesë Ademi me çetën e tij, nga e cila armiku u tërhoq me bisht nën këmbë, armiku do të bëjë plane për zhdukjen e Adem Jasharit. Kjo do të ndodhë me 22 janar 1997. Një bandë kriminele kishte sulmuar familjen Jashari, me qëllim që të zhdukej kjo çerdhe e rrezikshme e Ushtrisë Çlirimtare të Kosovës. Por, falë gjakftohësisë e guximit të familjes dhe ndihmes që erdhi nga çeta, armiku u tërhoq pa arritur qëllimin. Ato ditë e tërë Kosova sikur ishte në Lagjen e Jasharëve. Nuk ishte e vështirë ta kuptoje mesazhin që kishte lënë armiku. Armiku ishte tërhequr i bindur se nuk kishte gjetur mënyren e eliminimit të Adem Jasharit dhe familjes Jashari. Armiku dëshironte qoftë edhe largimin e Jasharajve nga trojet e tyre, por Jasharajt nuk i lëshonin trojet stërgjyshore. Ata as të vdekur nuk donin të shkuleshin nga vendi i tyre, për çka kishin nisur luftën. Adem Jashari dhe gjithë Jasharajt nuk e donin ikjen e poshtërimin, ata e dëshironin qëndresën, e donin lirinë dhe pavarësinë e Kosovës. Armiku pas disfatës së 22 janarit kishte filluar përgatitjet për një sulm të përmasave të mëdha policore dhe ushtarake, dhe ky sulm do të fillojë në mëngjesit e hershëm të 5 prillit 1998, pak ditë pasi policia armike kishte pasur një disfatë të Lisat Binak, në Likoshan. Këtë herë forca të mëdha ushtarake dhe policore e kishin rrethuar Prekazin, me orientim kryesor Lagjen e Jasharëve. Lufta për eliminimin e Jasharëve ishte e rreptë. Armiku Prekazin e kishte vendosur në rreth të hekurtë dhe sulmonte nga shumë anë. UÇK-ja aso kohe i kishte mundësitë e kufizuara të sulmit e të depërtimit. Adem Jashari dhe çeta e tij sulmit armik ju përgjigjen me sulm. Lufta që zhvilloi Adem Jashari me shokë që e madhe. Sulmi i armikut vinte nga larg. Pas një rezistence të gjatë dhe herioke, armiku arriti të djegë e shkatërrojë Lagjen e Jasharëve, por jo kurrë vendosmërinë për të vazhduar luftën për liri e pavarësi. Adem Jashari deri në vdekje luftoi e këndoi, jo vdekja e Adem Jasharit nuk është vdekje është përjetësi. Lufta për Prekazin që e ashpër. Qëndresa ishte e madhe. Ushtria Çlirimtare e Kosovës humbi prijetarin e saj. Kosova fitoi komandantin legjendar. Me aktin e rënies se Jasharëve, Kosova mundi frikën dhe për lirinë e pavarësinë u hapen shtigje të reja. Adem Jashari - legjendë, solli kualitet të ri në filozofinë dhe mendësinë e shqiptarëve për jetën, atdheun, lirinë për nderin dhe dinjitetin e kombit. Rënia heroike e Adem Jasharit i dha shtytjen më të fuqishme mobilizimit, strukturimit dhe profesionalizimit të Ushtrisë Çlirimtare të Kosovës. Ushtria Çlirimtare e Kosovës fitoi hapësira të reja veprimi. Komandanti Legjendar i UÇK-së Heroi Adem Jashari - me jetën, veprën dhe lavdinë e tij i dha kualitete dhe përmasa të reja 28 Nëntorit - Festës sonë Kombëtare. NJI E KA LOKJA RROFSHE SA MALET Hymni i AKSH-së Nëpër borë e nëpër shi, Nuk na ndal armik stuhi.Do t'luftojm deri n'fitore,Për Shqiptarinë madhështore. Jemi trima luftëtarë,për liri jetën me dhanë.Do t'luftojm me barbarë, AKSH-në e kemi n'ballë.Nëpër borë e nëpër shi,Për liri e për Shqipëri. veç përpara do marshojm,Trojet tona ti bashkojm.Jemi trima shqipe mali, Prinë në ballë Adem Jashari.Do t'bëjmë luftë heroike,Për Shqipërin tonë etnike. Deshmoret e Shqiperise Per Kosoven e Trojet Etnike Ne Maqedoni Kanë marrë pjesë në luftën e Kosovës, në formacionet e UÇK-së, më shumë se 100 shqiptarë. Disa prej tyre kanë qenë edhe në postet drejtuese në Shtabin e Përgjithshëm, apo dhe në krye të njësive e reparteve. Nga lista e publikuar nga UÇK, rezulton se 28 shqiptarë janë dëshmorë të rënë në krye të detyrës në luftë me serbët. Dëshmorët janë nga Tropoja, Hasi, Kukësi, por edhe nga Tirana, Pogradeci, Kavaja, Berati e Vlora. 1- Arjan Brahimi nga Shkodra. Rënë më 18 korrik 1998 në Rahove 2- Fatmir Doçi nga Tropoja. Rënë më gusht 1998 në Smolnicë (Dreçan) 3- Hazir Malaj mjek nga Tropoja. Rënë më 8 maj 1998 në Qafë Mali 4- Indrit Cara nga Kavaja. Rënë më 31 mars 1999 në mal të Gallushës, Pagarushë 5- Halil Coka nga Kukësi, banues në Bathore, Tiranë. Rënë më 3 prill 1999 në Ratishë, Dreçan 6- Artan Kovaçi nga Vlana, Krumë. Rënë në maj 1999 në Pashtrik 7- Ramë Geca nga Kruma. Rënë në maj 1999 në Pashtrik 8- Astrit Suli nga Lumasi, Berat. Rënë më 27 maj 1999 në Gorozhup 9- Xhem Bardhoshi nga Letaj, Krumë. Rënë më 15 maj 1999 në Majën e Zezë, Pashtik 10- B. Breçani nga Markaj, Tropojë. Rënë më 25 maj 1999 në Shkozë, Koshare 11- Qazim Dautaj nga Tropoja. Rënë në maj 1999 në Shkozë, Koshare 12- Arif Dautaj nga Tropoja. Rënë në qershor 1999 në Koshare 13- Besnik Brati nga Golaj, Krumë. Rënë më 26 gusht 1998 në afërsi të Godenit 14- Naim Cema nga Kruma. Rënë më 26 gusht 1998 në afërsi të Godenit 15- Astrit Prushi nga Qarri, Krumë. Rënë më 26 gusht 1998 në afërsi të Godenit 16- Dine Koleci nga Kishaj, Krumë. Rënë më 2 qershor 1998 në afërsi të Godenit 17- Agim Muja nga Kruma 18- Hamdi Mula nga Dobruna e Hasit 19- Xheladin Dautaj nga Golaj, Krumë 20- Muharrem Dauti nga Zahrishta e Hasit 21- Adem Mazreku nga Vranishti i Hasit 22- Xhevat Lleshi nga Kishaj i Hasit 23- Isa Malaj nga Peraj i Hasit 24- Enver Vila (nuk dihet nga është). Rënë në vitin 1999 25- Lefter Bica nga Berati. Rënë në qershor 2001 në Shkup 26- Skerdilaid Llagami nga Tirana. Rënë më 1 korrik 2001 në Bogovinë, Maqedoni 27- Ndriçim (mbiemri nuk dihet) nga Pogradeci. Rënë në qershor 2001 në Shkup 28- Gusel (mbiemri nuk dihet) nga Vlora. Rënë në qershor 2001 në Shkup http://vargmal.org/dan452 4. Pastaj vjen Iliria, një tokë e gjatë me shumë popuj brenda. Thonë se popullsia e saj është shumë e madhe. Nga këta popuj disa banojnë në viset e brendshme, duke lëruar tokën, disa të tjerë anës detit Adriatik. Nje palë nga këta i binden pushtetit të basilejve, disa të tjerë monarkëve dhe një palë tjetër vetësundohen. Thonë se këta i nderojnë shumë perenditë, se janë shumë të drejtë dhe mikpritës, se e duan jetën shoqërore dhe janë të dhënë pas një jete shumë të hijshme. Skymni, shek III-II para.K. http://www.radioshqip.org/forum/index.php?topic=626.80 Historia e Popullit Shqiptar « Pergjigju #80 : Shtator 06, 2007, 07:52:40 MD » Ësht e pabesueshme q romakt t ken projektuar dhe realizuar nj sistem t till mbrojts, t paktn n mnyr t ndrgjegjshme, siç na paraqitet. Senati nuk mund t zbatonte nj politik jo realiste. Shtete t tilla t vogla nuk mund t kishin nj vler reale, sepse fuqit q qndronin pas ktyre t ashtuquajturve amortizator nuk do tâ€™i prfillnin ato, nuk do tâ€™i konsideronin si penges. N fakt t gjitha sulmet q shprthyen m von prej Mbretris Ilire apo Maqedonis kundr zotrimeve romake nuk kan ndeshur n pengesn e ktyre lloj shteteve dhe nuk ka t dhna q mbrojtja romake t jet mbshtetur n to. Prveç ksaj, disa fakte t veçanta q prfshihen n kt tez jan krejt arbitrare. Kshtu, sht e pabazuar vendosja e zotrimeve t Demetr Farit n veri t Dyrrahut deri n afrsi t Skodrs dhe, po kshtu, nuk qndron lokalizimi i atintanve n Çermenik. Duke pranuar si t drejt mendimin q zotrimet romake n tokn ilire formoheshin nga Dyrrahu, Apolonia dhe parthint e atintant, mbetet sidoqoft e paqart shtrirja territoriale e ktyre zotrimeve. Prpjekjet pr lokalizimin e parthinve dhe t atintanve nuk kan dhn prfundime t knaqshme. N qoft se pr parthint ka ardhur duke u saktsuar mendimi q ata, si banor t tokave n shpin t Dyrrahut, shtriheshin prej Ardaksanit e deri n Aps (Apsos), pr atintant mendimet e studiuesve ende nuk prkojn. Megjithat, po tâ€™i çlirojm kto pohime nga ndonj interpretim jo i drejt i burimeve dhe t lm mnjan si t dyshimta, ato burime q i shtrijn atintant deri n Dodonn e largt apo n luginn e Drinos, ather do t vrejm se burimet kryesore e m t besueshme e vendosin kt popullsi n shpin t Apolonis, n Mallakastrn e sotme. Kshtu, parthint e atintant s bashku zinin gjith bregdetin prej Ardaksanit deri n Aps (Apsos) me nj shtrirje n lindje q prfshinte edhe brezin kodrinor t ultsirs bregdetare. N kt territor bnin pjes nj varg qytetesh ilire, midis t cilave ka t ngjar edhe Dimale, por jo Bylisi, q zinte skajin m jugor. Me vnien nn sundimin e tyre t tokave m t rndsishme t bregdetit, romakt likujduan kshtu zotrimet e Mbretris Ilire n jug. Edhe n qoft se n kto an mbeti ndonj zon q nuk u prfshi n zotrimet romake, siç mund t ishte Bylisi me rrethin e afrt t tij, Dasaretia apo ndonj zon tjetr e brendshme malore, ato n fakt mbetn t shkputura nga Mbretria Ilire, me t ciln edhe m par, pr vet natyrn e shteteve antike, jo gjithmon kishin lidhje t forta. Koinoni i bylinve, si nj bashkim i popullsis dhe i qendrave t vogla prreth, q na prmendet n burimet epigrafike i takon, me sa duket, ksaj kohe. Nga analiza e pikave t traktatit arrihet n prfundimin se Roma e reduktoi shtetin ilir n nj mbretri t vogl n veri t Lisit. N jug ajo krijoi nj zotrim t vetin q formohej nga Dyrrahu, Apolonia, parthint dhe atintant. Kt zotrim ajo do ta prdorte si nj baz pr t garantuar respektimin e traktatit dhe pr t shtypur çdo prpjekje pr rimkmbjen e shtetit ilir. Zotrimet (dinasteia) e Demetr Farit prbnin gjithashtu nj kundrpesh ndaj Mbretris Ilire n veri, kurse krahinat apo qytetet e tjera t jugut, q mbetn t shkputura nga kjo mbretri, u lan t paprfillura me besimin q, si njsi t vogla, favorizonin pozitn e Roms n kto an. Ndalimi, sipas traktatit, i lundrimit n jug t Lisit kishte pr qllim t kufizonte nga ana tjetr fuqin detare t Mbretris Ilire; pr kt do t shrbenin n mnyr t veçant zotrimi i Iss dhe i Korkyrs. Kshtu me an t ktij traktati Roma siguronte t gjitha masat e mundshme pr ta dobsuar shtetin ilir dhe pr ta mbajtur at nn kontroll, por jo pr ta asgjsuar plotsisht. N marrdhniet me Romn Mbretria Ilire mbeti, pas prfundimit t traktatit, nj shtet tributar.Ësht thn se tributi ka qen nj dmshprblim q do t paguhej me kste, megjithse masa dhe mnyra e shlyerjes s tij n traktat nuk prcaktohet. Gjendja juridike e qyteteve dhe e popullsive q u prfshin n zotrimet direkte t Roms nuk sht gjithashtu Raporto Te Moderatori Identifikuar Darkness Vizitor Historia e Popullit Shqiptar « Pergjigju #81 : Shtator 06, 2007, 07:53:20 MD » e qart. Marrja e tyre nn t ashtuquajturn mbrojtje nga Roma lejon t nnkuptohet se ato qen vn nn nj lloj varsie. Ka shum t ngjar q kto t jen konsideruar nga ana formale si Â« aleat Â» apo Â« miq Â» q u lejohej e drejta e nj vetadministrimi t kufizuar. Por n fakt ato ishin t varurit e Roms dhe si t till nuk mund t hynin n marrdhnie t lira me shtetet e tjera. Prveç ksaj, ata ishin t detyruar t pranonin n çdo koh ushtrit romake dhe tâ€™i furnizonin ato me ushqime apo tâ€™i plotsonin me kontingjente ndihmse toksore e detare, siç ndodhi, qysh n vitin e par t pushtimit, n dimrin e vitit 229/228 dhe m von. E njjta gj mund t thuhet edhe pr Demetr Farin, q u vu n shrbim t Roms, si dinast i varur i nj zotrimi t vogl n ishullin e Farit dhe brigjet e Dalmatis. Gjat konfliktit Maqedonia, Lidhja Epirote dhe A***nania kishin mbajtur nj qndrim q nuk pajtohej me detyrimet e tyre si aleat t shtetit ilir dhe me interesat e tyre politike n prgjithsi. Ky qndrim shpjegohet me nj varg rrethanash. Sado me rezerva ta ken par kta aleat rritjen e fuqis ilire, dalja e Roms n brigjet lindore t Adriatikut nuk mund t ishte pr ta m e mir. Por, nga ana tjetr, nuk shohim, t paktn burimet nuk na e thon, q krahas masave mbrojtse me ***akter ushtarak, shteti ilir t ket marr edhe masa pr vnien n lvizje t aleatve t tij.Duket qart se ilirt, ashtu edhe aleatt e tyre nuk arritn tâ€™i prfundonin prgatitjet pr tâ€™i dal prpara rrezikut q po i krcnonte. Jo vetm kaq, por vet Maqedonia u gjend n kt koh e rrezikuar seriozisht nga nj sulm dardan, i cili i kushtoi jetn sundimtarit t saj, Demetrit II. Ky fakt nuk ishte pa rndsi n zgjedhjen e momentit t prshtatshm pr shprthimin e konfliktit t armatosur kundr ilirve. Edhe n qoft se ky sulm ishte krejt i pavarur, nuk mund t mos merret parasysh fakti q ai prkon n koh me ngjarjet e prshkruara m lart. N kto rrethana romakve nuk u mbetej gj tjetr veçse t ndanin dhe t paralizonin aleatt jugor, Lidhjen Epirote dhe A***nanin prej mbretrive ilire. Kt detyr ata e zgjidhn duke drejtuar goditjen e tyre t par kundr Korkyrs dhe Apolonis. Pasi rregulluan punt n Iliri, romakt prcaktuan edhe qndrimin e tyre ndaj aleatve dhe armiqve t shtetit ilir. N gjendjen e re t krijuar senati deshi tâ€™u jepte atyre nj prov m t qart t pozits s Republiks. Menjher pas prfundimit t traktatit t paqes, konsulli q mbeti n Iliri u drgoi nj delegacion etolve dhe ahejve pr tâ€™u shpjeguar arsyet e ndrhyrjes dhe t lufts n Iliri dhe pr tâ€™u br t ditur kushtet e paqes q u kishin imponuar ilirve. Prfaqsuesit bn çmos t justifikonin kt iniciativ t Roms, duke nxjerr n pah pasojat e Â« lumtura Â» q rridhnin prej saj pr helent.Kujdesit dhe mirsjelljes s tyre t shtir, lidhjet e mdha greke qen detyruar tâ€™u prgjigjeshin duke i pritur kto delegacione plot respekt dhe duke dhn kshtu, miratimin e tyre pr kto veprime t Republiks. M von delegatt vizituan edhe dy qytete t mdha tregtare, Korinthin dhe Athinn, q prfaqsonin kundrshtarin m t vendosur t Maqedonis dhe jo vetm gjetn t njjtn pritje, por si asnjher m par, u lejuan t merrnin pjes n lojrat istmike. Krenaria greke ishte thyer dhe Roma kishte br n kt drejtim hapin e par konkret.Nga ana tjetr, Maqedonia, Epiri dhe A***nania, aleate t Mbretris Ilire, nuk u vizituan. Me kt qndrim mosprfills Roma u dha t kuptoj atyre se n ciln an ishin simpatit e saj. Raporto Te Moderatori Identifikuar Darkness Vizitor Historia e Popullit Shqiptar « Pergjigju #82 : Shtator 06, 2007, 07:56:49 MD » Veprimet e etolve e kishin detyruar Filipin, nga ana tjetr, t’u shpallte ktyre luft, por si prgjigje pati nj kryengritje t Â« kleomenistve Â», miq t Etolis n Spart. I trhequr nga ngjarjet n Greqi, Filipi qe detyruar t lr mnjan çshtjet e Iliris dhe Farosiani mbeti i vetmuar prball Roms. Gjendja e turbullt n Iliri dhe n Greqi i lejoi senatit t ndrhyj me forca t armatosura pr t rivendosur autoritetin e tronditur n brigjet lindore t Adriatikut. Kjo i duhej Roms edhe pr nj arsye tjetr t rndsishme: n perndim kishin filluar t bheshin gjithnj m t qarta shenjat e nj konflikti t afrt me ***tagjenn. N pranvern e vitit 219 romakt zbritn pr t dytn her me ushtrit e tyre n brigjet e Iliris. Kt radh ata e drejtuan goditjen kundr pikave m t rndsishme t mbrojtjes s Demetrit n jug kundr qytetit Dimale, kurse n veri kundr kryeqendrs s tij, Farit. Megjithse kto dy qendra ishin shum t fortifikuara dhe me gjith masat mbrojtse q kishte marr Demetri, Dimale nuk i qndroi sulmit romak veçse nj jav. Fari ra gjithashtu shum shpejt si rezultat i nj dredhie taktike t romakve; konsulli e shkatrroi krejt qytetin. Demetri mundi t shptoj duke u larguar fshehurazi me nj anije t vogl dhe arriti te Filipi, ku qndroi deri n fund t jets s tij si kshilltar i keq i mbretit t Maqedonis. Polibi tregon se pas ksaj konsulli Â« pushtoi dhe pjesn tjetr t Iliris dhe i rregulloi punt si deshi vet Â». Ky pohim nuk duhet t jet i sakt, sepse po ky autor e prmend Skerdilaidin ende t pavarur n veprimet e tij dhe si aleat t Filipit n vitin 218. Me sa mund t gjykohet prej Apianit, vetm Pineu iu nnshtrua romakve dhe nnshkroi me ta marrveshje e traktate t dyta, kurse Skerdilaidin ata nuk e prekn dhe me sa duket e kursyen, megjithse edhe ai kishte shkelur traktatin e vitit 228. Kjo mund t mendohet edhe pr atintant kryengrits apo pr ndonj nga popullsit dhe qytetet e tjera. Konsujt duhet t knaqeshin kt radh me dbimin e Demetrit dhe t ktheheshin me t shpejt n atdhe, sepse Hanibali e kishte sfiduar keq Republikn me veprimet e tij n Spanj. E konsideruan se me kt aksion kishin treguar n mnyr t mjaftueshme forcn e Roms, pa e zgjeruar luftn n Iliri dhe pa hyr n konflikt t hapur me Maqedonin; morn me vete skllevr dhe plaçk t shumt dhe u kthyen n Rom ku festuan fitoren mbi Farin me nj triumf t bujshm, megjithse lufta q kishin br nuk e meritonte kt. Lufta pr ribashkimin e shtetit ilir Lufta e dyt e la shtetin ilir t prçar dhe n nj kaos t brendshm politik. Ndrsa Pineu u mbeti Â« besnik Â» romakve, Skerdilaidi vepron ende m 218 si aleat i Maqedonis, duke prkrahur Filipin n ndrmarrjet e tij detare t atij viti. Por i penguar nga komplotet dhe trazirat q i kishin shkaktuar dinastt e qyteteve t Iliris, nuk mundi t drgonte m shum se 15 anije, baras me gjysmn e atyre q kishte premtuar. Nga ana tjetr, kontingjente ilire, nn komandn e Demetrit vepronin krahas forcave maqedone n Greqi dhe luanin nj rol t parndsishm n operacionet e mbretit maqedon kundr etolve dhe aleatve t tyre. Gjendja n Iliri ishte shum e rnd edhe pr shkak t lufts s brendshme, e cila po ziente n qytete prej disa vitesh. Polibi e paraqet kt si nj luft q zhvillohej n sferat e larta sunduese, midis dinastve t qyteteve dhe sundimtarve t lart t shtetit ilir. Megjithat nuk ka dyshim se ajo ishte shum m e ndrlikuar. N situatn e rnd q jetonte Iliria, ajo shprehte si kontradiktat n gjirin e shtress sunduese, ashtu edhe ato midis saj dhe shtresave t tjera t ulta qytetare. Orientimet promaqedone dhe proromake, si edhe rrymat decentralizuese dhe centralizuese ishin shprehja e jashtme e saj. Ndrkaq, ndrsa n Greqi vazhdonte me furi lufta midis Maqedonis dhe Lidhjes Etole, n t ciln qen trhequr edhe ilirt prkrah aleatve t njrs apo tjetrs pal, n perndim shprtheu lufta vendimtare midis Roms dhe ***tagjens, e njohur si Lufta e Dyt Punike. Kontradiktat midis fuqive t mdha mesdhetare dhe rezultatet e ksaj lufte patn nj ndikim t thell n orientimet politike t fuqive ndrluftuese n Greqi dhe rnduan edhe m shum gjendjen e Iliris.Kshtu me gjith dshtimet q kishte psuar n vitin 217, Roma nuk ngurroi t drgonte prfaqsues n Iliri pr t br presion politik me qllim q t ruante pozitat e saj n brigjet e Adriatikut dhe t mnjanonte nj qndrim eventualisht t kundrt nga ana e Pineut. Ajo nuk la mnjan edhe Maqedonin, t ciln e konsideronte si armike potenciale t saj. T drguarit e senatit i vun n dukje Pineut se ishte vonuar n shlyerjen e tributit dhe se po t donte ta shtynte duhej t jepte pengje, kurse Filipit i krkuan dorzimin e Demetrit pa prfilluar kshtu pozitn e tij t pavarur. Por rezultatet e lufts me Hanibalin ishin t tilla q nuk mund t mos errsonin kto hapa t senatit. N Maqedoni ato u pritn me entuziazm dhe ngjalln nj shpres pr largimin e rrezikut romak, i cili qndronte pezull mbi kt vend qysh nga lufta e par iliro-romake. Lajmi i fitores s Hanibalit, pran liqenit t Trazimenit e bri m t vendosur Filipin. I nxitur edhe nga Demetri, ai mori aty pr aty vendimin t çlirohej nga lufta n Greqi pr t’u drejtuar kundr Roms. Kur Filipi nuk kishte prfunduar ende paqen me etolt n Naupakt (ver e vitit 217), ishte hedhur n luft kundr tij Skerdilaidi. Polibi tregon se nj flot e tij kishte dal papritmas n Leukas, sulmoi dhe rrmbeu disa anije t Filipit dhe pastaj vazhdoi lundrimin drejt Maleas, duke zn e plaçkitur rrugs tregtart. N t njjtn koh, Skerdilaidi kishte sulmuar Filipin nga toka, kishte pushtuar Piseun, nj qytet i vogl n Pelagoni, dhe, pasi kishte br pr vete qytetet e Dasaretis, midis t cilave edhe qytetin e rndsishm Antipatrean, kishte kryer sulme edhe kundr nj pjese t Maqedonis n kufi me kto qytete. Shkakun pse sundimtari ilir, ish-aleat i Maqedonis, u gjend papritur n luft me Filipin dhe u prish me t, Polibi e shpjegon n mnyr t thjeshtzuar.Ai thot se Skerdilaidi ishte zemruar me mbretin maqedon, sepse Â« nuk i kishte dhn t hollat q i detyrohej sipas marrveshjes Â». Nj shpjegim i till nuk mund t jet binds edhe n qoft se ky fakt sht i vrtet; shkaqe m t thella duhej t ken tronditur marrdhniet e tij me Maqedonin. Raporto Te Moderatori Identifikuar Darkness Vizitor Historia e Popullit Shqiptar « Pergjigju #83 : Shtator 06, 2007, 07:58:59 MD » Ajo q preokuptonte Skerdilaidin vitet e fundit ishte kaprcimi i vshtirsive t brendshme q vinin nga trazirat e dinastve t qyteteve. N vern e vitit 217 ai i kishte eleminuar ato me sukses dhe mbase prmes tyre kishte arritur t’i jepte fund prçarjes politike q ekzistonte midis tij, Demetrit dhe Pineut. Nuk ka dyshim se pas ksaj ai u b sundimtar i vetm i shtetit ilir dhe sht fakt q pr Pineun nuk bhet fjal m n burimet. Roma duhet t mos i jet kundrvn Skerdilaidit, n veprn e tij t ribashkimit, kurse pr Maqedonin kjo nuk mund t thuhet. Prveç premtimeve, Filipi, q prkrahte Demetrin, nuk i kishte dhn atij asnj ndihm konkrete. Shtrirja e pushtetit t Skerdilaidit mbi qytetet e Dasaretis, q u bashkuan me t vullnetarisht, nuk duhet t jet mirpritur n oborrin mbretror n Pela dhe ka shum t ngjar q ktu t ket zanafilln e vet edhe konflikti i armatosur midis sundimtarit ilir dhe Filipit. 4. LUFTA MAQEDONO - ROMAKE DHE NGJARJET NË ILIRI Agresioni i Filipit V kundr Iliris Koha t ciln Skerdilaidi e kishte zgjedhur pr t’i rikthyer shtetit ilir Dasaretin nuk ishte aspak e prshtatshme. Filipi sapo ishte çliruar nga lufta n Greqi dhe nuk kishte asnj vshtirsi pr t’u drejtuar kundr tij. Aq m tepr q kjo ndrmarrje prputhej edhe me planin e tij t madh pr t dal n brigjet e Adriatikut prej nga ndrronte t hidhej n Itali. Me nj fushat t shpejt ai pushtoi qytetet rreth liqenit Lyhnid dhe ato t Dasaretis, deri n Antipatrea. I vendosur n ndrmarrjen e tij, Filipi e zgjeroi vitin tjetr ndrhyrjen n Iliri, duke iu drejtuar asaj kt radh nga deti. Pasi ndrtoi n skelat e Maqedonis 100 anije, n ver t vitit 216 doli n ishujt e Jonit. Kur u sigurua se flota romake ishte larg, lundroi pr n brigjet e Iliris. N planin e tij ishte pushtimi i Apolonis, t ciln e mendonte si bazn m t prshtatshme pr aksionin e tij t ardhshm. Por, kur iu afrua gryks s Aosit, mori papritur, lajmin se anijet romake ishin drejtuar pr n Apoloni. Pa sqaruar ende fuqin e kundrshtarit, flota maqedone u trhoq n panik. Skerdilaidi q e kishte ndjer rrezikun e nj sulmi nga deti ua kishte br t ditur kt gj romakve dhe kishte krkuar ndihmn e tyre.N prgjigje t ksaj krkese romakt shkputn nga flota e tyre e Sicilis 10 anije pesrremshe dhe i drguan n Apoloni.Ishte kjo skuadr e vogl q shkaktoi panik te maqedont dhe dshtimin e tyre. Pasojat e ksaj ngjarjeje qen edhe m serioze. I krcnuar nga Maqedonia, sundimtari ilir qe detyruar t kthehej me fytyr nga Roma, pasi kishte luftuar kaq vjet pr t shptuar prej saj. Me agresionin kundr Iliris, Filipi kishte br nj hap fatal pr vet fatin e Maqedonis dhe t Ballkanit n trsi: kishte br q interesat e sundimtarit ilir t prputheshin detyrimisht me ato t Republiks. Q nga kjo koh Skerdilaidi do t vepronte si aleat i Roms, duke i dhn politiks s shtetit t tij nj kurs t ri q do t ndiqej pr rreth katr dekada me radh. Drejtimi q kishin marr punt qysh prej vitit 217 u prcaktua edhe m qart pas fitores s Hanibalit n Kan. N vitin 215 Filipi dhe Hanibali prfunduan nj traktat aleance sipas t cilit zotoheshin t ndihmonin njri-tjetrin n luftn kundr Roms. N traktat nuk prfilleshin aspak interesat e shtetit ilir.Klauzola sipas s cils romakt nuk duhet t mbeteshin Â« zotr t Korkyrs, as t Apolonis e Epidamnit, as t Farit, as t parthinve dhe Dimales, as t Amantis Â», i njihte praktikisht Maqedonis t drejtn e sundimit n Iliri. Po t pranojm se prfundimi i nj aleance midis ***tagjens dhe Maqedonis ishte objekt bisedimesh qysh prej kohs s Dozonit dhe se qe vonuar pr shkak t pavendosmris s Filipit, ather n dritn e klauzols s siprme ka arsye t mendohet se lakmit e Maqedonis kan qen prej kohsh nj shqetsim pr Ilirin dhe mbase kan pasur edhe ato ndikimin e tyre n marrdhniet midis Skerdilaidit e Filipit. Raporto Te Moderatori Identifikuar Darkness Vizitor Historia e Popullit Shqiptar « Pergjigju #84 : Shtator 06, 2007, 07:59:40 MD » Duke prcaktuar sferat e interesave marrveshja prcaktonte edhe zonat e veprimeve ushtarake.N frymn e marrveshjes t dyja palt ndrmorn n vitin 214 veprime t prbashkta n Itali dhe Iliri.Ndrsa Hanibali sulmoi Tarentin, Filipi u drejtua srishmi kundr qyteteve bregdetare t Iliris. Me nj flot prej 120 lembesh u fut n Aos dhe provoi t merrte Apolonin, por shpejt u bind se kjo nuk ishte nj pun e leht. Ather papritmas u drejtua kundr Orikut, t cilin e pushtoi me sulmin e par, sepse nuk ishte aq i mbrojtur. Ndrkaq mbante t ngujuar Apolonin dhe shpresonte ta merrte me qetsi, duke menduar se romakt nuk do t ishin n gjendje ta shqetsonin n operacionet e tij. Por ndodhi e kundrta. Reagimi i romakve qe i menjhershm: nj flot prej 50 anijesh pesrremshe u nis nga Brindisi dhe pushtoi Orikun q Filipi e kishte ln n duart e nj garnizoni t vogl. Pastaj pa u vonuar forcat romake u gjendn n Apoloni, ku hyn natn pa u diktuar. Kndej s bashku me forcat e qytetit, sulmuan n befasi kampin e Filipit, t cilin e gjetn krejt t pambrojtur. Afr 3 000 maqedon mbetn n fushn e betejs ose u zun robr. Mbreti provoi t ikte nga deti, por si e gjeti grykn e lumit t mbyllur nga flota romake, dogji anijet e veta dhe u trhoq nga toka pr n Maqedoni me mbeturinat e ushtris. Dshtimi para mureve t Apolonis i tregoi Filipit se plani pr daljen n brigjet e Adriatikut dhe kalimi n Itali nuk ishte nj pun e leht. N t dy vitet q pasuan ai e ndryshoi drejtimin e sulmit t tij: nnshtroi atintant, parthint bashk me qytetin e tyre Dimalin dhe u fut n tokat e ardianve, duke u shtyr n veri deri n Lis. Mendimi se atij iu nnshtrua edhe Skodra, madje se u shtri deri prtej lumit Narona, nuk qndrojn dhe kan gjetur pak prkrahje. Veprimet e dy viteve t fundit dshmojn pr nj strategji t re politike-ushtarake t Filipit, q synonte t zgjeronte pushtimet n Iliri. Marrja e Lisit, megjithse i siguroi nj dalje n det, nuk mund t lidhet me planin e vjetr t kalimit n Itali. Qyteti ishte shum larg brigjeve t prtejme t Adriatikut dhe sa koh q Dyrrahu dhe Apolonia ishin n duart e romakve, çdo kalim prmes detit ishte i paracaktuar t dshtonte. Duket m e besueshme q Filipi t jet interesuar n kto çaste n radh t par pr vendosjen e nj sundimi t shndosh n Iliri me perspektivn e dbimit t plot t romakve prej kndej, kurse plani i kalimit n Itali t ket ardhur duke u zbehur. Pushtimet e tij ishin padyshim nj rezultat me rndsi: ato ngushtuan shum zotrimet romake n Iliri dhe duke hyr si pyk midis tyre dhe shtetit ilir, e ndan kt t fundit prej romakve. Koalicioni antimaqedon N qoft se m 213 dhe 212 Filipi i kishte duart e lira n Iliri, m von punt ndryshuan. Me marrjen e Syrakuzs dhe t Kapuas (212-211), romakt filluan t shijojn frytet e para t eprsis s armve t tyre mbi Hanibalin. Pas ksaj ata riaktivizuan politikn e tyre n lindje: m 211 prfunduan nj aleanc me etolt, n t ciln trhoqn m von edhe disa shtete t tjera greke, Atalin e Pergamit si dhe shtetin ilir, t prfaqsuar nga Skerdilaidi dhe i biri i tij Pleurati. Duke shfrytzuar me kujdes armiqsit e popujve t ndryshm ndaj politiks pushtuese t Filipit, romakt arritn kshtu t krijojn n Ballkan nj koalicion t fuqishm antimaqedon, q ua lehtsoi shum peshn e lufts prtej Adriatikut. Filipi u njoftua pr aleancn n Pela ku ishte duke dimruar. Duke ditur se gjendja e krijuar n Greqi do ta trhiqte plotsisht andej, ai vendosi t siguronte m par shpinn e mbretris nga rreziku ilir; ndrmori papritur nj ekspedit kundr tokave t Orikut dhe Apolonis dhe shkretoi viset fqinje t Iliris me Maqedonin, me qllim q t linte pas frik dhe terror. N pranver iu kthye Greqis, por aleatt ia kishin marr iniciativn dhe duke e goditur n shum an e detyruan t vihet n pozita mbrojtse. N 209 Filipi i mbante ende tokat e pushtuara n Iliri, sepse n bisedimet pr paqe, q u zhvilluan midis tij dhe etolve n Falaia dhe pastaj n Aigon, mbretit iu krkua t’u kthej romakve Atintanin dhe Skerdilaidit ardiejt, pra pushtimet e tij m veriore.Bisedimet dshtuan dhe problemi n kt rrug nuk gjeti zgjidhje.Por, po kt vit, Skerdilaidin e gjejm n Etoli duke luftuar kundr maqedonve dhe nj vit m von, m 208, midis panikut q kishte kapur aleatt e Maqedonis n Greqi, Filipit i erdhi lajmi shqetsues nga mbretria: Â« Skerdilaidi dhe Pleurati ishin vn n marshim Â». Hollsit rreth ktij sulmi ilir dhe rezultatet e tij nuk dihen, por fakti q ky marshim kishte ngjallur shqetsime n Maqedoni tregon se sundimtart ilir kishin zbritur thell n jug dhe si pasoj i kishin dbuar forcat maqedone t paktn nga pushtimet e tyre veriore, Lisi dhe tokat e ardiejve. Raporto Te Moderatori Identifikuar Darkness Vizitor Historia e Popullit Shqiptar « Pergjigju #85 : Shtator 06, 2007, 08:00:52 MD » Ndryshe nga kto prfundime, vitet 207 dhe 206 shnojn nj rnie t lufts kundr mbretit maqedon.Romakt q deri ather kishin luftuar kundr Filipit me forca t pakta, u trhoqn nga fusha e betejs, duke menduar se ia kishin arritur qllimit t tyre pr t larguar Filipin nga ndrhyrja n perndim. Shembullin e tyre e ndoqi dhe Atali, i thirrur n atdhe pr nevoja t mbretris.Pesha e lufts mbeti kshtu mbi aleatt ballkanik. Duke shfrytzuar kt gjendje, Filipi prqendroi goditjen mbi etolt dhe m 206 i detyroi ata t bjn paqe t veçant. N kto rrethana romakt u detyruan t drgojn me t shpejt forca n Iliri. N pranver t vitit 205 zbritn n Dyrrah me 10 000 kmbsor dhe 1 000 kalors me 35 anije.Sapo msuan ardhjen e romakve, parthint dhe popuj t tjer fqinj u ngritn kundr maqedonve. Duke pushtuar pa vshtirsi tokat e tyre, romakt arritn n Dimale, t cilin e rrethuan. Ndrkoh ata drguan nj pjes t forcave t tyre me 15 anije n Etoli me shpres se mund t prishnin paqen. Ktu n Apoloni t dyja palt, nn ndikimin e disa rrethanave, shprehn dshirn pr t mos e vazhduar m tej luftn. Gjendja n Itali kishte ndryshuar; Hanibali kishte psuar humbje t rnda n Itali dhe aleanca me t kishte humbur çdo kuptim pr Filipin. Edhe romakt e ndienin veten t lodhur nga lufta e gjat me ***tagjenn. T dyja palt ishin t prirura pr nj paqe ose t paktn pr nj armpushim t gjat. Epirott u vun n rolin e ndrmjetsit dhe Foinike, kryeqyteti i tyre, u b qendr e bisedimeve. Paqja u vendos dhe sipas kushteve t marrveshjes, romakve u njihej e drejta mbi parthint e Dimalen dhe dy qytete t vogla pran tij, kurse Filipi mbante Atintanin dhe, kuptohet, Dasaretin. Midis aleatve t Roms sht prfshir edhe sundimtari i shtetit ilir, Pleurati, i cili tani prmendet pa t atin, Skerdilaidin. N marrveshje nuk thuhet shprehimisht cilat qen t drejtat q i njiheshin atij. Paqja, pa dyshim, i jepte fund gjendjes s lufts midis mbretit ilir dhe Maqedonis ndrsa çshtje territoriale, t pazgjidhura midis tyre, me sa duket, nuk kishte. Fakti q n bisedimet e Foinikes nuk bhet fjal m pr Lisin dhe ardiant tregon se çshtja kishte gjetur zgjidhje q m par, mbase q n vitet 209 ose 208. Lufta e dyt maqedono-romake. Dshtimi i Filipit V Paqja e Foinikes, ashtu sikurse u prfundua, i la hapur kontradiktat midis Roms dhe Maqedonis. Pozita q ruajti Maqedonia n Iliri nuk ishte aspak e favorshme pr Republikn, por ajo e bnte kt hap vetm e vetm q t çlirohej dhe t prqendronte forcat pr betejat e ardhme vendimtare me Hanibalin. Filipi nga ana e tij e kishte kuptuar se pr t nuk kishte rrug tjetr, veçse t forconte pozitat n Ballkan dhe n Lindje, ku ai parashikonte ndeshjen e ardhme me Romn. Kt drejtim morn, n fakt, edhe ngjarjet n vitet q pasuan. Ndrsa Roma ishte duke prfunduar luftn me Hanibalin, Filipi ndrmori nj varg veprimesh diplomatike dhe ushtarake n Lindje: prfundoi nj aleanc me Atalin III t Siris, zgjeroi pushtimet n Egje, duke u shtrir deri n Helespont, shtoi presionin mbi Greqin dhe u mori disa toka etolve, goditi n veri dardant dhe n kundrshtim me traktatin e Foinikes bri pushtime t vogla n Iliri q i lejuan t’u shkpuste romakve parthint. Ndrkaq n vitin 201 romakt e thyen prfundimisht Hanibalin dhe e detyruan ***tagjenn t prfundonte paqen. Fitimtart, q edhe m par nuk e kishin duruar Filipin, nuk mund t lejonin tani q t’u cenoheshin interesat e tyre n Iliri dhe n prgjithsi nuk mund ta shihnin me sy t mir forcimin e pozitave t tij n Lindje. Goditjen vendosn t’ia japin nga Iliria. N vjesht t vitit 200 dy legjione zbritn n Apoloni dhe ngritn lmin n afrsi t lumit Aps.Ktej filloi sulmi kundr pozitave t Filipit n Dasareti. U drgua menjher nj ekspedit kundr Antipatreas, sepse ky qytet i rndsishm ishte pika m e prparuar e Filipit n Iliri dhe zinte nj pozit kyçe n rrugn q kalonte prmes lugins s Devollit pr n Maqedoni. Me nj sulm t shpejt forcat romake zun tri kshtjella n rrethet e qytetit (***agun, Geruntin dhe Orgesin) dhe sakaq u gjendn para mureve t tij. Komandanti romak u mundua t hyj n Antipatrea me ann e marrveshjes, por paria, duke pasur besim te madhsia e qytetit, te muret dhe pozita e tij e mbrojtur kundrshtoi t dorzohet. Ather romakve iu desh ta merrnin me sulm, gj q u kushtoi shum shtrenjt. Pr kt arsye komandanti romak u soll n mnyr barbare. Ai urdhroi masakrimin e popullsis prej 16 vjeç e lart dhe pasi plaçkiti qytetin, e dogji dhe i shkatrroi muret mbrojtse t tij. Pas ksaj romakt pushtuan edhe dy qytete m t vogla n thellsi: Kodrionin dhe Knidin dhe pasi lan nj garnizon n Kodrion u kthyen n lmin e tyre n Aps. Kjo ekspedit e prmirsoi shum pozitn e romakve; ata kishin asgjsuar nj bastion t Filipit siç ishte Antipatrea, kurse me vendosjen e garnizonit n Kodrion kishin shtyr n thellsi pikn e kontaktit me armikun dhe kishin hapur rrugn pr operacionet e ardhshme. Gjat dimrit konsulli romak u kujdes t siguronte aleat.Thirri n lmin e tij n Aps mbretrit e vendeve fqinje me Maqeonin, midis t cilve Pleuratin e Iliris, Baton e Dardanis dhe Aleksandrin e Athamanis dhe u mori atyre premtimet pr ndihm n luftn kundr Filipit. Por prpjekjet pr t trhequr etolt prsri n luft dshtuan, kurse Epiri i mbeti besnik Filipit. Raporto Te Moderatori Identifikuar Darkness Vizitor Historia e Popullit Shqiptar « Pergjigju #86 : Shtator 06, 2007, 08:01:39 MD » Mbreti i Maqedonis po prgatitej n mnyr t ethshme pr fushatn e stins s ardhshme t vitit 199. I siguruar nga qndrimi i Epirit dhe i Lidhjes etole n jug ai i prqendroi forcat n veri. Me qllim q t mnjanonte rrezikun e nj deprtimi dardan n Maqedoni, drgoi forca pr t mbyllur grykn e Pelagonis. Me forcat kryesore u vendos diku n afrsi t malit Lynkus duke pritur nj sulm t konsullit dhe t Pleuratit, q mendonte se do t’i vinte prmes lugins s Genusit n drejtim t Lyhnidit. Por u gabua. Konsulli nuk e ndryshoi drejtimin e tij.Duke rimarr operacionin u shty m tej n Dasareti dhe npr luginn e Apsosit (Devollit) doli n fushn e Korçs.Ktu u furnizua me drith nga hambart e pasur t Dasaretis dhe prej kndej mbrriti n Oresti dhe Elimioti. Kur msoi pr drejtimin q kishte marr konsulli, Filipi shprnguli forcat nga Pelagonia dhe Lynku n drejtim t jugut. Por me kt i hapi rrugn Pleuratit i cili, me sa duket, pasi çliroi parthint, ndoqi luginn e Genusit dhe arriti n Lyhnid. Edhe dardant vrshuan nga veriu n Maqedoni.N kt koh romakt u kthyen prsri n Dasareti dhe pushtuan qytetin Peilon. Meqense qyteti kishte nj pozit t prshtatshme pr t sulmuar Maqedonin, konsulli la ktu nj garnizon dhe si mori me vete plaçkn dhe skllevrit, e solli ushtrin prsri n krahinn e qet t Apolonis, aty prej nga ishte nisur. Filipit, prkundrazi, iu desh t bj prpjekje t mdha pr t prballuar pas ksaj, n veri ilirt e Pleuratit dhe dardant q kishin hyr n Maqedoni, kurse n jug athamant dhe etolt, t cilt pas sukseseve t romakve kishin vendosur t hynin prsri n luft kundr mbretit t Maqedonis. Kshtu n dy fushata gjat viteve 200 dhe 199 Filipi u dbua nga tokat e parthinve dhe Dasaretia, ndrsa kundr tij u ngritn prsri etolt dhe popullsi t tjera t vogla fqinj. N vitin e tret t lufts (198) veprimet ushtarake u shprnguln n jug, n luginn e lumit Aos. Operacionet e dy viteve t para u kishin treguar romakve se rruga pr n Maqedoni, prmes Dasaretis ishte e lidhur me vshtirsi serioze prsa i prket furnizimit dhe rezervat e ksaj krahine nuk i prballonin dot nevojat e ushtris romake. Duhej krkuar nj rrug tjetr m e sigurt. E till paraqitej lugina e Aosit q t çonte n Maqedoni prmes Thesalis. Kjo krahin ishte nj hambar i sigurt pr nj ushtri q do t shkputej kaq shum nga bazat e saj. Prveç ksaj, me hyrjen e etolve n luft gjendja n jug ishte br m e favorshme pr romakt, prandaj deprtimi n zemr t Greqis prmes lugins s Aosit u siguronte romakve bashkimin me aleatt e tyre. Filipi q e kishte ndjer kt rrezik drgoi n pranver t vitit 198 nj pjes t forcave q t zinin grykn e Antigones, duke menduar se romakt mund t merrnin rrugn prmes lugins s Drinos dhe fushs s Malsis pr t dal n Thesali. Mbas disa ditsh arriti edhe vet me forcat kryesore dhe, si e pa gjendjen, vendosi t’ia kushtoj vmendjen kryesore mbrojtjes s ngushtics s Aosit, e cila megjithse npr nj rrug m t vshtir, por m t shkurtr, t çonte gjithashtu n Thesali. Pa lshuar grykn e Antigones ai vendosi forcat n t dyja ant e lumit Aos. Mbrojtjen e krahut t majt, nga ana e malit Asnau (mali i Golikut), dhe grykn e Antigones ia besoi komandantit t tij, Atenagors, kurse krahun e djatht, d.m.th. at nga ana e malit Merop (mali i Shndlliut) dhe rrugn q kalonte nga kjo an buz lumit, e mbajti vet. Romakt q kishin ngritur lmin e tyre prball t dyja grykave qndruan pr nj koh t gjat t pavendosur pr t sulmuar, sepse pozitat e mbretit maqedon ishin shum t forta. Gjat ksaj kohe nuk munguan edhe prpjekjet pr t arritur n nj marrveshje, por Filipi shpresonte n rezultate m t mira dhe nuk i pranoi kushtet e konsullit. Ndrkaq romakt mundn t siguronin nj dalje n shpin t Filipit me ndihmn e njrit prej paris epirotase. I zn n befasi nga mbrapa dhe i goditur me forc n ball, Filipi u detyrua t lr pozicionet e tij t fuqishme dhe t trhiqej me humbje t mdha. Duke ndjekur armikun, romakt u bn shum shpejt zotr t nj pjese t mir t Greqis Qendrore. Pas ksaj Lidhja Epirote, deri tani aleate e Filipit, por q nuk kishte hyr n konflikt t armatosur, u afrua me romakt. S shpejti edhe Lidhja Epirote-Ahease u shkput nga aleanca me Maqedonin. N vitin 197 ushtria romake dhe ajo e aleatve ishin prqendruar n Thesali. N betejn q u zhvillua n afrsi t Kinoskefales, Filipi mori goditjen vendimtare dhe u detyrua t krkonte paqe. Kushtet e paqes qen shum t rnda. Filipi detyrohej t hiqte dor nga gjith Greqia dhe nga zotrimet e tij aziatike, t’u kthente romakve tokat e pushtuara n Iliri q ishin njohur nga paqja e Foinikes dhe t prishte flotn, duke e zbritur at n pes anije. Pr t knaqur krkesat e aleatve t tyre, romakt bn shum ndryshime territoriale dhe u njohn autonomin disa krahinave t vogla, t cilat ishin ngritur kundr Filipit, gj q e thelloi edhe m tepr prçarjen politike n Greqi. Me pushtimin e Dasaretis dhe t Atintanis, romakt i zgjeruan zotrimet e tyre n Iliri dhe e shtyn kontaktin me Maqedonin n thellsi.Pleuratit i njohn t drejtn mbi parthint dhe Lyhnidin dhe me kt i zgjeruan kufijt e shtetit ilir nga jugu deri n Genus, kurse n lindje prfshin penestt deri te liqenet Lynkeste, duke vn kshtu edhe shtetin ilir n kontakt direkt me Maqedonin n kufijt e vjetr lindor. Raporto Te Moderatori Identifikuar Darkness Vizitor Historia e Popullit Shqiptar « Pergjigju #87 : Shtator 06, 2007, 08:02:23 MD » Por duke e detyruar Filipin t kthehej n kufijt e vjetr e t ngusht t Maqedonis dhe duke u asgjsuar si fuqi detare, romakt nuk kishin ndrmend t asgjsonin tani pr tani shtetin maqedon dhe as t shfarosnin vet Filipin. Duke iu prgjigjur shqetsimeve t aleatve grek lidhur me kt çshtje, konsulli u tha se Â« ishte e qart se liria e Greqis krcnohej nga forca e mbretrve maqedon, por po t shkatrrohej kjo mbretri... trakt, ilirt, grekt... do t dyndeshin n Greqi Â». Pasojat e luftrave romako-maqedone pr Ilirin Luftrat q u zhvilluan n truallin ilir gjat çerekut t fundit t shek. III p.e. son patn pasoja t rnda pr Ilirin. Mbretria e cunguar dhe e dobsuar ilire, pasi kishte dshtuar n prpjekjet e saj pr t dal nga gjendja e krijuar prej dy luftrave t mparshme, u gjend kt radh n nj aleanc t detyruar me Romn. Si e till asaj i takoi t mbante nj pjes t peshs s lufts n dobi t Republiks.Krahinat n jug, q ishin shkputur nga mbretria prej kohsh, u kthyen n rezerva strategjike t Roms; qytetet e parthinve dhe t atintanve qen detyruar t kontribuojn n kto luftra pushtuese t Roms me trupa ndihmse dhe t strehojn e t furnizojn ushtrit pushtuese. Duke u kthyer n fush lufte, kto krahina kaluan her n duar t romakve, her t maqedonve dhe m se nj her u grabitn dhe u shkretuan. Gjat lufts s dyt maqedone u dmtua n mnyr t veçant Dasaretia. Qytetet e saj u plaçkitn e u rrnuan; Antipatrean e shkatrruan nga themelet dhe popullsia e saj u masakrua; Pelioni u plaçkit dhe i morn skllevr banort e qytetit q prbnin forcn prodhuese kryesore; fshatarsia dasarete u detyrua t braktiste vatrat e saj dhe t merrte malet n kohn kur ushtrit pushtuese romake grabisnin hambaret e saj. Luftrat e vazhdueshme ndikuan rnd edhe mbi gjendjen ekonomike t Dyrrahut dhe t Apolonis. Si aleat t Roms kto qytete qen detyruar t prballonin nj varg detyrimesh ushtarake dhe ekonomike. Dyrrahu, i cili mbeti pak i mnjanuar nga teatri kryesor i veprimeve luftarake, duket se i prballoi m me lehtsi kto detyrime. Ruajtja e standardeve dhe e simboleve tradicionale n prerjet e tij monetare dshmon pr nj far stabiliteti n jetn ekonomike e politike t qytetit. Por Apolonia, e cila shrbeu si kryeura e zbarkimit t trupave romake n Iliri dhe si pika m e synuar e maqedonve n kundrveprimet e tyre ndaj Roms, e ndjeu m shum peshn e lufts. Barra e rnd e detyrimeve q rridhnin nga aleanca me Romn dhe shkretimi i tokave nga sulmet e Filipit V e rnduan shum gjendjen ekonomike t ktij qyteti. Pr ta prballuar kt gjendje apoloniatt u detyruan t intensifikojn prerjen e monedhave prej bronzi dhe t hidhnin n treg variante t reja monedhash q ndryshojn her pas here simbolet e tyre. Me detyrime t rnda ngarkuan romakt edhe qytetet e afrta me Apolonin: Bylisin, Orikun dhe Amantien. Ësht pr t’u shnuar se n kt koh monedhat e ktyre qyteteve huazojn simbolet e prerjeve apoloniate, nj q u imponohet me dashje ose pa dashje, nga nevoja pr t prballuar s bashku peshn e lufts. Kshtu, paqja e vitit 196 e gjeti Ilirin t raskapitur nga luftrat e gjata dhe t dobsuar ekonomikisht e politikisht. Raporto Te Moderatori Identifikuar Darkness Vizitor Historia e Popullit Shqiptar « Pergjigju #88 : Shtator 06, 2007, 08:03:09 MD » 5. LUFTA E TRETË ILIRO-ROMAKE RËNIA E SHTETIT ILIR Gjendja politike n Ballkan e n Iliri pas vitit 196 Ardhja n fuqi e Gentit dhe gjallrimi i forcave antiromake n Iliri Pasi fitoi luftn e dyt me Maqedonin, Roma u kujdes t forconte pozitat e saj n Greqi dhe t zinte ktu vendin e Maqedonis. Pr kt qllim ajo shfrytzoi me mjeshtri kontradiktat q ekzistonin midis shteteve greke; duke prkrahur Lidhjen e Ahes asgjsoi lvizjen e Nabisit n Spart, m pas u dha fund pretendimeve t Lidhjes Etole pr hegjemoni n Greqi dhe njhersh me kt u preu rrugn synimeve t Antiohut t Siris mbi kt vend. N kto ngjarje Mbretria e dobt Ilire, e varur dhe e lidhur me detyrime ndaj Roms, veproi si aleate e saj. Pleurati qe detyruar t drgonte flotn e tij kundr brigjeve t Greqis dhe t ndihmonte me kt pr fitoren romake mbi etolt n vitin 189. Edhe Filipi V mori ann e romakve. Ai i ndihmoi ata kundr Nabisit dhe pastaj edhe n luftn kundr etolve dhe Antiohut. Duke u przier n kt luft Filipi shpresonte t prmirsonte pozitat e tij dhe u mundua tâ€™i kthej Maqedonis nj pjes t tokave t humbura, por romakt e detyruan t trhiqej n kufijt e vitit 196, duke i dhn t kuptonte se nuk kishin ndrmend t ndanin me t pozitat e tyre n Greqi. Interesat e Maqedonis u ndeshn prsri me politikn agresive t Roms. Filloi nj periudh e re marrdhniesh t acaruara, q çuan dalngadal n konfliktin e fundit t armatosur midis tyre. Prgatitjet pr luft glltitn pr shum vite me radh burimet m t rndsishme ekonomike dhe ngritn n kmb forca ushtarake q nuk kishte njohur m par historia e luftrave t ktyre dy vendeve. Me luftn e ashpr politike pr t br aleat dhe prkrahs ato e shtrin konfliktin mbi nj zon t gjer t Ballkanit dhe t Lindjes. Shtetet e ksaj zone dhe shtresat e ndryshme shoqrore u trhoqn n konflikt sipas interesave t tyre politike dhe ekonomike. Historia e shtetit ilir n kt koh sht e lidhur ngusht me prpjekjet q bhen n Maqedoni dhe n Ballkan pr t prballuar rrezikun e ri romak.Gjendja q u krijua pas lufts kundr etolve dhe Antiohut dhe ngjarjet e lidhura me marrdhniet midis Maqedonis e Roms gjetn nj vlersim t ri n Iliri. Politika agresive e Roms q synonte tani asgjsimin e plot t shtetit maqedon nuk mund t pritej mir nga shtetet e vogla t Ballkanit, duke prfshir ktu edhe shtetin e dobsuar ilir. Gjendja e ekuilibruar q ishte krijuar nga prania prball njra-tjetrs n Gadishull e forcs maqedone dhe asaj romake, ishte i vetmi faktor q kishte siguruar, n nj mnyr ose n nj tjetr, mbijetesn e ktyre shteteve. Prishja e ksaj gjendjeje nuk ishte n interesin e tyre. Duke vlersuar drejt kt rrezik u gjallruan dhe u aktivizuan forcat antiromake n Iliri. Si pasoj, n vitet e fundit t sundimit t Pleuratit vihet re nj kthes n marrdhniet e mbretit ilir me Romn, q u shpreh n afrimin e tij me Maqedonin. T dhnat numizmatike dshmojn pr vendosjen e lidhjeve t ngushta ekonomike dhe politike midis shtetit ilir dhe Maqedonis. Edhe prania e trupave ilire n prbrjen e garnizonit t Kasandres q provohet nga Livi dhe q sipas fjalve t tij Â« i pat drguar prej kohsh Pleurati Â», vrteton kt mendim. Senati reagoi me forc t madhe kundrejt qndrimit t ri ilir, veçanrisht pas ardhjes n fuqi t Gentit, i cili pasoi Pleuratin n vitin 181. Politika romake u drejtua kundr mbretit t ri me tr ashprsin e saj. Ai u akuzua si nxits pr rifillimin e pirateris nga ana e ilirve dhe pr trajtimin e keq q po u bhej gjoja aleatve t Roms dhe qytetarve romak n Korkyra Nigra. Me kt pretekst senati caktoi n vitin 178 nj flot t posaçme prej 10 anijesh, e cila do t vepronte n Adriatik pr t ruajtur nga flota ilire ujrat midis Ankons dhe Tarantos. Brenda vendit mbreti u vu, jo pa nxitjen e Roms, prpara vshtirsive edhe m serioze. Kundr tij u ngritn dalmatt, t cilt u shkputn nga mbretria. Prpjekje t tilla u bn edhe nga krer t fiseve t tjera. Gentit iu desh t bnte nj luft t ashpr kundr aristokracis s lart me tendenca proromake, e cila kishte prkrahs edhe n oborrin mbretror. N kt luft ai nuk u ndal as prpara sakrifikimit t vllait, Platorit, q Roma synonte ta vinte n fron n vend t tij. Prpjekjet pr forcimin ekonomik e politik t Mbretris Raporto Te Moderatori Identifikuar Darkness Vizitor Historia e Popullit Shqiptar « Pergjigju #89 : Shtator 06, 2007, 08:03:50 MD » Krcnimi i ri romak diktonte nevojn e prgatitjeve pr tâ€™i dal prpara nj konflikti t hapur, i cili siç tregojn ngjarjet, ishte i pashmangshm. Duke e kuptuar qart kt detyr, Genti i kushtoi gjith vmendjen e tij forcimit ekonomik dhe politik t mbretris. Midis masave me ***akter ekonomik ajo q na dshmohet m mir nga burimet sht veprimtaria e dendur monedhaprerse q zhvilloi Genti. Krahas Skodrs dhe Lisit mbreti u njohu t drejtn e prerjes s monedhave edhe dy qyteteve t tjera t mdha, Rizonit dhe Lyhnidit, si dhe dy fiseve t rndsishme Labeatve e Daorsve.jo zgjeroi shum qarkullimin monetar dhe e shtriu at n viset m t thella t mbretris. Rndsi t veçant patn prpjekjet e Gentit pr vendosjen e nj sistemi t prbashkt monetar n mbretrin e tij. Pr kt qllim ai ndrpreu prerjet e vjetra t punishtes s Skodrs dhe n vend t tyre hodhi n treg monedha t reja. Tani monedha kryesore e Skodrs n vend t Zeusit, mban n faqe portretin e mbretit, kurse n shpin, duke ruajtur si simbol anijen ilire, vendin e legjends s qytetit e z titulli dhe emri i mbretit. Monedhn me mburoj prkrenare q u fut n sistemin monetar t Skodrs qysh prej kohs s Pleuratit, Genti vazhdoi ta pres, por edhe ksaj i hoqi legjendn e vjetr dhe n vend t saj vuri titullin dhe emrin e vet. Kjo tregonte se Genti i kishte hequr Skodrs autonomin monetare dhe punishten e bashksis qytetare e ktheu n punishte mbretrore. Ndryshe prej Skodrs mbreti u njohu Lisit, Labeatve dhe Daorsve t drejtn q monedhat e tyre tâ€™i sigloj me emrin e bashksis qytetare apo fisnore (?as?Huh?? Ge?Huh??), por edhe kta i detyroi t respektojn standardin shtetror: t pajisin monedhat e tyre me portretin e mbretit dhe anijet ilire, si dhe tâ€™u japin t njjtn mas e pesh q kishin monedhat e prera n punishten mbretrore t Skodrs. M von mbreti shtiu n dor edhe punishten monetare t Lisit dhe i ndaloi qytetit prerjen e monedhave autonome; q nga kjo koh ai krijoi pr Skodrn, Lisin dhe krahinat qendrore t mbretris, nj sistem monetar t prbashkt t prbr nga tri monedha: dy prej tyre ishin monedhat e njohura q priteshin n punishten mbretrore t Skodrs; njra me portretin e mbretit - anijen ilire, dhe tjetra me mburoj - prkrenare. Monedha e tret ishte monedha e vjetr, e vogl e Lisit, e cila pasktaj do t siglohej me titullin dhe emrin e mbretit.N sistemin e ri monedha e par prfaqsonte nominalin, kurse dy t tjerat nndarjet e tij. Sistemi monetar q vendosi Genti n zonn qendrore nuk u shtri edhe n qytetet periferike t mbretris. Monedhat prej argjendi t Rizonit me mburoj - pegas dhe ato prej bronzi t Lyhnidit me mburoj gjysm anije, t prera n emr t bashksis qytetare (??ss?t??, ?aÃŸ?at??, ?a??s??) dshmojn pr nj far autonomie n marrdhniet ekonomike t ktyre qyteteve me mbretrin. Gjat sundimit t Gentit, Skodra, Lisi dhe qytete t tjera t mbretris fituan nj gjallri t madhe ekonomike. Rrezja e qarkullimit t monedhave t prera n emr t mbretit apo t qyteteve e t fiseve n punishtet e Skodrs, Lisit, Rizonit, Lyhnidit etj., u shtrin n skajet m t thella t Mbretris Ilire dhe n disa raste edhe prtej kufijve t saj. N jug monedhat e Gentit zbresin deri n Dyrrah e Apoloni. Vet prerjet e daorsve dhe t labeatve si dhe monedhat e gjetura n Mat, Peshkopi, Malsi e Madhe dhe n krahinat e thella t Malit t Zi, tregojn se qarkullimi monetar kishte deprtuar dhe n krahinat e brendshme malore. Politika e ndjekur prej Gentit n fushn e prerjeve monetare mund t konsiderohet nj reform e vrtet, q i lejoi mbretit t prqendroj n duart e tij mjete t fuqishme financiare. Dshmi e qart e ksaj sht prmbajtja e thesarit mbretror q u kap nga romakt. Livi na thot se n arkn e mbretit u gjetn 27 ponde ari, 19 ponde argjendi, 13 000 denar dhe 120 000 monedha ilire argjendi. Kjo ishte nj shum e madhe q mbreti e kishte grumbulluar nga t ardhurat e pronarve mbretror dhe taksat e rnda q u kishte vn nnshtetasve. Dendsimi i prerjeve monetare dhe prpjekja pr t prqendruar n arkn shtetrore sa m shum mjete financiare diktohej n radh t par nga gjendja ndrkombtare.Rreziku romak sa vinte bhej m i qart dhe mbreti duhej t shtonte prpjekjet e tij pr forcimin e ushtris dhe t flots. Fakti q n kohn e shprthimit t konfliktit efektivi i ushtris ilire numronte 15 000 veta, me t cilt Genti u drejtua kundr romakve (pa llogaritur ktu garnizonet e veçanta t qyteteve) dhe fakti q flota ilire numronte ende n fund t lufts 220 anije, tregon se sundimtari ilir e kishte vlersuar drejt kt rrezik dhe u kishte kushtuar gjith vmendjen prgatitjeve pr ta prballuar at.